Darkness's Cold Embrace
by MagickalStar135
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas have been residing in Rivendell for a few months and decide to get back to the wild and help the Rangers. When they are asked to help with the Slave Trade Aragorn finds himself in the clutches of an evil man and the embrace of darkness
1. Leaving

**A/N This is my newest LotR fic and I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to all of you who have enjoyed my last two fics: _Words Will Break My Spirit_ and _Friendship is a Light of Hope_. I hope you will enjoy this one just as much! I think you all know how much I love to torture our favorite Ranger snickers. **

**Timeline: A few months after _Friendship is a Light of Hope_.**

**Chapter 1: Leaving**

Aragorn walked down the halls of Imladris. He was leaving with his friend Legolas that day. The two were headed to Bree; Aragorn had to go check on the people there for the Rangers. He was considering going to the Shire but he didn't think they would have enough time.

"Leaving so soon, Estel?"

Aragorn turned around to see his father's friend and advisor, Glorfindel, walking towards him. "Yes, I am afraid so."

The blond elf nodded. "How long do you expect to be gone for?"

Aragorn looked slyly at Glorfindel. "Why? Waiting for me to get back so that Elladan and Elrohir will play their pranks on someone else?"

Glorfindel chuckled. "No tithen-pen, I was just curious as to how long you expect to be gone for. No one ever tells me anything around here." He pouted.

Aragorn laughed and shook his head. "I should be back in a little less than a month. Legolas is coming, so it may be longer."

"Is there a specific reason as to why you are going?" Glorfindel asked.

Aragorn sighed. "The slave trade is growing in the south, I am supposed to find out if anyone in Bree knows about it. The Rangers are curious as to what the people of Bree know; they have to have seen the slave traders come through. If they have not...then I do not know what I will do."

Glorfindel nodded. "That is a grim task."

Aragorn sighed. "I know, but hopefully I will be able to collect the information."

"Yes, let us hope. Tell me Estel, what will you do if you find a lead to the slave trade? Will you send word?" Glorfindel asked.

Aragorn thought for a moment. "More than likely I will meet with the Rangers. If I cannot do that I will send word to Ada. Elladan and Elrohir would be able to get to the Rangers and tell them what I have found out. I am hopeful that I will find a strong enough lead so that I may follow it myself. If I can do that then I will definitely send word to both Ada and the Rangers. It would be wise to have help."

Glorfindel nodded. "Good plan." He patted Aragorn on the shoulder. "Good luck; I hope you find what you need."

Aragorn smiled. "Thank you. I hope so as well."

The two went their separate ways in the hall.

Aragorn went to Legolas' room. He had already packed his small bag and was now waiting for Legolas. He knocked on the door before entering. He didn't want to just waltz inside the room; his friend might throw something at him.

Legolas looked up when he saw Aragorn. He was sitting on the window seat, gazing out the window. It was still early morning, so he had a wonderful view outside. "Are you ready?"

Aragorn nodded. "Yes, I have been ready for a long time now."

Legolas smiled and got up from where he had been sitting. He picked up his quiver and bow, threw a water flask over his shoulder, and grinned. "Well, I am ready as well."

The two walked out of the room and went to Lord Elrond's study. Aragorn knew better than to leave without saying goodbye to his father. He would have a lecture on courtesy when he got back if he didn't say farewell.

Aragorn knocked and entered the room. "Ada?"

Elrond looked up from the scroll he was bent over and smiled at his son and Legolas. "You are leaving?" he asked, sighing. He didn't want his son to leave so soon.

Aragorn nodded. "Yes, Ada. We just came to say goodbye."

Elrond smiled and stood from his chair. He held a sigh back and walked over to his youngest. "Did you say farewell to your brothers? I am sure they will want to know you are leaving at this moment. You mentioned something last night, so I am sure they are waiting for you."

Aragorn grinned. "We are going to say goodbye to them soon."

Elrond nodded and fixed the two with a stern look. "I will see you soon, is that correct?"

Aragorn chuckled. "Yes, Ada. I will be home soon," he replied in an innocent good-boy tone.

Elrond looked at the two. "Neither one of you will return to me injured, pained, or in any other way wounded."

            "No, Lord Elrond, we will not return in pain," Legolas replied.

            Elrond smiled and pulled his son into a tight hug. "I love you Estel, I do not wish to see you hurt again."

            Aragorn released his father. "You have healed me so many times."

            Elrond looked at Aragorn. "If you hurt, please let it be physically."

            "I would rather not hurt at all," Aragorn replied dryly.

            Elrond sighed. "You know what I mean, Estel."

            Aragorn nodded and kissed his father's cheek. "Yes, Ada, I know."

            Elrond looked at Legolas. "Look after him, Legolas. He is still a child."

            "I am what?" Aragorn demanded. "I am an adult!"

            Elrond chuckled and shooed his child away. "Of course you are," he said gently.

            Aragorn laughed and stuck his tongue out. "I will miss you, father."

            Legolas watched all of the loving banter with an amused expression. "I promise to look after the _child_. You never know what he can get in to."

            Aragorn rolled his eyes and began to mutter evil things under his breath.

            Elrond smiled gratefully at Legolas. "Look after yourself too, Legolas. I do not want you to be injured either."

            "I will look after him, Ada," Aragorn said.

            Elrond nodded. "I know; that is what I am afraid of."

            Aragorn glared and Legolas chuckled.

            "We will be fine, Lord Elrond," Legolas said, bowing politely.

            Aragorn grabbed his friend's arm. "Let us go, you prissy creature."

            The two friends walked from the room. They had all they needed. Aragorn carried a little food, while Legolas had the empty water flask. They would be on foot, but they didn't need much. They would be able to eat the things found in the wild.

            Aragorn had his sword on his belt and his daggers hidden on his person. "We must say goodbye to my brothers. I really do not wish to find something squishy in my bed when I get back because I did not say goodbye to them."

            Legolas chuckled. "Alright, Estel. Where do you think they are?"

            Aragorn thought for a moment. "More than likely they are waiting by the door. I left once without saying goodbye to Elladan," he looked at Legolas. "Bad idea."

            Legolas chuckled. He could only imagine what the older twin had done. "We let us go say goodbye to them then."

            Aragorn nodded and the two went to the front door. Sure enough, both Elladan and Elrohir were seated on either side, waiting.

            Elladan stood and walked over to hug Aragorn tightly. "Stay out of trouble, Estel. I know how hard that is for you."

            Elrohir walked over and did the same. "Yes, please do not get hurt too badly."

            "I do not want to get hurt at all!" Aragorn protested.

            Elladan checked Aragorn's daggers to make sure they were latched in place. "Yes, well, knowing you, it is impossible for you to return uninjured."

            Aragorn pulled away. "They are all safely concealed and latched! I am not a little boy any more Elladan! I do know how to keep my weapons in place."

            Elrohir patted Aragorn's cheek. "Have fun, tithen-pen."

            Aragorn rolled his eyes and turned to Legolas. "Do you see what I have to put up with around here?"

            The twins' affected airs of innocence made Legolas laugh.

            "I will take good care of the little boy. Do not worry yourself," Legolas told them.

            "Send us word if you need help," Elrohir said.

            Aragorn nodded. "We will. If we do not send word in two months, please go to the Rangers or come to Bree."

            Elladan smiled. "We would have done that anyway, Estel." Elladan kissed Estel's head. "Safe travels."

            Elrohir pulled Aragorn into a tight hug and kissed his cheek. "Safe travels."

            Elladan and Elrohir patted Legolas on the back.

            "Be safe as well, Legolas. We do not want you to be hurt," Elladan told him.

            "Do not worry, we will not hug you," Elrohir teased.

            "Good. I do not think he wants to be mothered anymore than he has to," Aragorn remarked sarcastically. "Valar knows I am."

            The twins smacked their brother lightly and opened the door for the friends.

            "Have a safe trip!" they called whilst the two walked from the house.

            They waved over their shoulder and continued on their way. It would take them about a week to reach Bree, and they were looking forward to spending time together. The two friends rarely got to go on a normal trip together; they were mostly getting in trouble and were forced to return.

            "Do you feel better now?" Legolas asked.

            Aragorn looked at his friend. "Please, might we speak of something else?"

            Legolas nodded and easily changed the subject. "How are your archery skills now, Estel?"

            Aragorn shrugged. "Not as good as yours, but they are good."

            The two continued to talk about archery for the next few hours. There was nothing much for them to do but they made good progress through the wilds.

            When it was getting dark Aragorn decided they should make camp. "We should build a loft," he told Legolas. "It will help keep us safe in the trees."

            Legolas nodded. "Yes, tithen-pen."

            Aragorn glared. "You are becoming like my brothers, Legolas."

            Legolas chuckled. "Would you like _me_ to mother you as well? You seem to love it when they treat you like their child."

            Aragorn couldn't help but laugh. "No, thank you! I have three parents and they are Elladan, Elrohir, and Lord Elrond."

            Legolas ruffled his friend's hair and helped him build the loft.

            Aragorn picked up Legolas' flask and looked up at his friend. "I am going to collect some water from the river. Would you get out the food?"

            "Of course, I will serve it," Legolas called down to him.

            Aragorn nodded and headed to the river to get the water. When he returned to the tree they had built the loft in, he pulled himself up and climbed onto the platform.

            Legolas handed Aragorn a handful of berries along with two strips of dried venison. "I cannot find the bread in that…thing." He pointed at the tattered sack that Aragorn carried.

            "You are so dainty. I do not understand why you will not stick your hand in there." He opened the sack and pulled out some lembas bread. He broke off a piece and handed it to Legolas.

            The two ate, talked, and laughed for two more hours. When the moon had been in the sky for an hour Legolas looked at Aragorn.

            "You sleep, I will wake you when it is morning."

            Aragorn shook his head. "No, you need to sleep."

            Legolas looked at his friend, concerned. "No, Estel, you need rest. I can still see the fatigue. Those emotions took a toll on you, mellon-nin; you need rest much more than I."

            Aragorn stifled a yawn and nodded. "Wake me a few hours before dawn. You should get a few hours of sleep as well."

            Legolas smiled. "We will see; rest now."

            Aragorn rolled his eyes and lay down on the loft. "Good night, Legolas." He was quickly asleep.

            Legolas watched his friend sleep for a few hours. He hoped that Aragorn would heal soon; it had been hard to watch him in pain. He looked up at the sky where the dawn was approaching; in another hour he would wake Aragorn.


	2. Arriving

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and I am not getting paid.**

****

** A/N I am not an expert on Middle Earth. I have made up some towns and a city to help me with my story. Please do not get mad, I am just being creative!**

****

** Chapter 2: Arriving**

Most of their trip was uneventful. Nothing much happened to make them stray from the path, so they made good time towards Bree. When they were less than a mile from the town Aragorn turned to Legolas.

"We need to wait until it gets darker. I cannot let you enter the town like that," Aragorn said to his friend.

Legolas looked down at himself. He didn't see anything wrong with his appearance. "Like what? What is wrong?"

Aragorn picked at the elven material and insignia on the clothing. "You cannot go in dressed like an Elf."

Legolas took a step back. He knew Estel well, he trusted him with his life, but he didn't know what the human had planned. He had never had very good experiences with humans. He didn't want to go into the town undercover since that was what Aragorn seemed to be suggesting. "Well…what are you going to do to me?"

Aragorn took his small pack and fished inside for a strip of material that could serve as a headband. He knew the twins often used them when they traveled to human towns with the Rangers. They weren't always safe being known as elves. "Tuck this under your hair and over your ears. The people here are not overly friendly to elves. The do not mind the odd elf walking into their village, but I doubt they'll take kindly to having you where I am going."

Legolas took another step back. He had been looking forward to this trip, but he was slightly scared now. "Perhaps I should just stay here," he said hesitantly. "Why do you not go in; I will wait."

Aragorn sighed; he knew he was starting to scare his friend. "Come here, Legolas." He wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders and led him over to a log. "Sit down here."

Legolas allowed Aragorn to push him down on the log. He looked up at his friend, his uncertainty evident in his eyes. "What are you going to do?" He watched his friend carefully, trying to figure out what Aragorn was up to.

Aragorn took a coat out of his pack and handed it to Legolas. He also took out what look suspiciously like one of his spare breeches that had been badly altered. "Here, I had these clothes made for you when we were in Imladris."

Legolas took them and inspected the stitching. "You did this yourself!" he accused.

Aragorn smiled in a non-too comforting way. "Yes, I did."

Legolas eyed the clothes but eventually pulled them on. "At least they are new." He looked at the pack. "How did you manage to fit the clothes in that?"

Aragorn shrugged. "The pack has more room in it that you can see." He looked up at the sky. "Come, we need to get into the town."

Legolas nodded and tied the strip of material over his ears. "Do I look human enough?"

Aragorn chuckled and pulled his friend close to him for an inspection. "You should adopt a less graceful stride."

Legolas eyed him. "Oh, like you?"

Aragorn rolled his eyes and continued his way towards the village. "We are lucky dark has not fallen yet. The gatekeeper would not let us in otherwise."

Legolas nodded. "Yes, lucky. Lucky like breaking a mirror," he muttered. He continued to fiddle with the material that was covering his pointed ears.

Aragorn slapped his hands away. "Stop it, Legolas! We are almost there and you cannot be playing with your ears!"

Legolas rolled his eyes but left his ears alone. He felt strange in the human clothing. It wasn't as soft as his normal silks. He looked up at the sky and sighed. "It will be dark in less than an hour."

Aragorn nodded. "I know."

The two walked to the gate and Aragorn beat on it.

A window opened and a man looked out at them. "_Rangers_," he spat. "Well, what are you needin'?"

Aragorn looked at him. "We need admittance; we would like to stay at the Prancing Pony."

The man nodded suspiciously but let them in. "See that you don't go makin' trouble."

Aragorn waved to him when they walked in. "Thanks."

The man just grunted and turned back to his post.

Legolas had adopted a less graceful stride, but he still had cat-like movements. "He was not very kind."

Aragorn shrugged. "It does not matter, mellon-nin. Most people here are not fond of Rangers."

Legolas shook his head. "People are so ignorant."

Aragorn only smiled. "Come, we need to get there."

Legolas sighed. "What _is_ the Prancing Pony?"

Aragorn looked at Legolas a little timidly. "You are not going to like it, Legolas. It is an inn." He held up a hand to stop his friend from arguing. "We need to go there; it will give us information on the slave trade. I really need you to help me. Your hearing is far better than mine; _please_, Legolas."

Legolas nodded. "I really do not want to go into a place like that, Estel." He had never been to a human inn before, but he had heard stories about how horrible they were from Elladan and Elrohir.

Aragorn squeezed Legolas' shoulder. He knew how much his brothers hated it; he knew it hurt their hearing and sense of smell. "I know. I am sorry that I am making you go in there."

Legolas sighed heavily. "Alright, where is this place?"

Aragorn chuckled and led his friend to the entrance of the Prancing Pony. "This is it, Legolas. Keep your hood up at all times. Do not let them get a good look at you; that material might slide down and expose your ears. Do not let them see much of your skin; you cannot let them see the glow."

Legolas nodded and opened the door to the inn. He stopped at the entrance; the smells that floated to his nose were assaulting.

Aragorn noticed his friend's hesitancy and lightly touched his shoulder. "We need to go inside to find out information. Otherwise we will not be able to find out what we need for the Rangers."

Legolas nodded and entered the inn. He was beginning to wonder if it was such a good idea to join Aragorn on his future trips. He sighed and flipped the hood of the coat up so that it covered most of his face. "Where do we go?" he asked quietly in Elvish.

Aragorn couldn't hear him but he could read his lips. "Go to the table in the far corner; the one near the stairs. No one will notice us there, and we will be able to see everything."

As soon as the two had sat down, a busty woman in her earlier twenties came over to them. She smiled slightly at the two. She could not see one of their faces but she could see the other person. "So, you're back again, Strider?"

Aragorn nodded. "Yes, I missed the hospitality I receive here," he said dryly.

The woman laughed hollowly. "Yes, you are a pleasure. What'll it be, boys?"

"House brew," Aragorn said quickly so that Legolas could not interfere.

The woman nodded and walked away quickly.

Aragorn tipped his chair back onto two legs and leaned against the wall. He pulled his hood down to cover his face and wore an expression of distaste. Most people would see him as cool and uninviting. They didn't want to deal with this shady-looking character most of them knew as Strider. Aragorn liked it that way; he got privacy and was soon forgotten.

Legolas eyed his friend. He looked completely different from the Estel he knew. He looked unfriendly and aloof. "Strider?"

Aragorn looked at Legolas with one eye. "Yes?" he said testily.

"They call you Strider?" Legolas asked, not believing it.

Aragorn nodded. "Yes." He was beginning to get annoyed. His brothers didn't know his Ranger alias and he wasn't too thrilled at the moment that Legolas knew it.

Legolas tried hard to contain his mirth. "Well, I guess it suits you."

Aragorn glowered. "How so?"

"Well, you do walk oddly," Legolas said thoughtfully.

"Why you…" Aragorn began threateningly.

"Here it is boys." The woman had returned with the mead. "Enjoy." She quickly hurried off to her other customers.

Legolas looked at his friend oddly. "She does not trust you. Why is that?"

Aragorn shrugged. "I am a Ranger." He sighed and looked around. "The men will soon begin to speak. The drink will loosen their tongues." He pointed at a suspicious group of men with weapons badly concealed. "Watch them, see what they say."

Legolas nodded and turned his attention to the five men.

Aragorn turned his attention to another table. He couldn't hear what the people were saying, but he could read their lips.

"Tell me about the slave trade, Dinol. I heard you knew about it," an older man said to a younger one.

The young man nodded slowly. "Yes, a few men come by a day or two ago. They were talkin' about catching some slaves and sellin' them. I just helped them to get out of Bree. I didn' do nothin' else," he said slowly.

The older man nodded and looked at the younger one eagerly. "Where did they say they were from?"

The man shrugged. "Down south somewhere. Didn't really catch the name."

The older man sighed and took a long drink. "Nothing else?"

Dinol shook his head. "Nope, don' know nothin' else."

Aragorn looked at other tables, but most of the people seemed to be bragging about hunts. Nothing he cared about.

Legolas lightly touched Aragorn's thigh when the man left, trying to get the human's attention without being noticed. "The men are from Near Harad. They are slave holders."

Aragorn looked sharply at Legolas. "Are you sure?"

Legolas nodded. "Yes, very sure. Look."

Aragorn looked at the men and began to read their mouths.

"…Yeah, we got them good," a tall muscular man said. "Don't you think, Teren?"

The dark haired man called Teren nodded. "Yeah, those slaves'll be hard workers. Most northern folk are good slaves."

"Did you see the looks on their faces when we caught 'em? Oh it was priceless!" a short balding man piped up.

"We've got to get them back to Near Harad. Another shipment of slaves is being sent to Fleniar. It's a big farming city but they make a lot of weapons too. Plenty of slaves get sold there. We'll do well to sell these northerners. Lord Nelkoo likes them to work his lands. Of course, he isn't the best master; he beats his slaves until they are incredibly terrified of him," the muscular man said.

The others agreed and changed the subject to something more pleasant.

Aragorn turned to Legolas, disgusted. "Selling people as if they were animals."

Legolas nodded. "Well, we have a good lead to follow."

"We should go. I need to find a messenger to send something to my father and to Halbarad," Aragorn said. "I was actually hoping that he had been wrong about the slave growth." He put some money on the table and stood up.

Legolas sighed and lightly squeezed his friend's hand. "Come, Strider. We got our information."

Aragorn nodded and followed his friend out of the inn. When they exited Aragorn led them back towards the gate. He knew the gatekeeper wasn't going to be too happy that they wanted to leave so soon, but he had to let them out. It wasn't too dark, so he could still open the gate.

Legolas looked at Aragorn, slightly concerned. "Are you alright, Strider?" He figured it would be best to use his alias since that was what the townsfolk knew him as.

Aragorn jumped slightly at his friend's voice. "Oh, yes, Legolas."

Legolas nodded slightly but didn't take his gaze off of Aragorn. "Are you sure?"

Aragorn rolled his eyes. "Yes, Legolas. I was just wondering whom I could persuade to take a message to Rivendell; no people here would really want the job. I cannot go; I must follow the slave traders. If I lost them, I might not be able to find a good way to the city they mentioned."

Legolas paused. "I will take a message to your father."

Aragorn smiled slightly. "Would you really?"

Legolas nodded. "Of course."

Aragorn sighed. "Are you sure? I do not wish to send you off to Imladris when you would rather return home or some such."

Legolas rolled his eyes. "I will go. You go back to the inn and watch the two people; I will leave for Imladris tonight."

Aragorn sighed heavily. "I am sorry, Legolas. I really do not wish to send you; it is not fair."

Legolas placed his hands on his friend's shoulders. "Strider, I volunteered. You are not sending me."

Aragorn smiled. "Thank you, mellon-nin."

Legolas grinned. "Walk with me to the gate, I do not wish to annoy the gatekeeper. You may have the honors of doing that!"

Aragorn glared but eventually chuckled. "Let us head to the gate, then!"

** A/N** **I hope you all liked this chapter.**

**Reviewer Responses: **

****

**Linuvial Greenleaf: **Heehee, thanks! I love your stories and books as well, _mellon-nin_. I hope you continue to like this fic. I miss you! I know I haven't been on much, but I will send you a few letters from California when I leave Monday. I hope I can talk to you again soon!

**Catmint: **My wonderful beta. I love how you've beta-ed my fics and I know you did a good job with this one. Don't you remember beta-ing it when I was in Paris? Oh well, you did!! **hugs **(No more stars so I boldfaced it!!) Well I hope you continue to like this, I know you will!!!

**Estel-Elf-Lover: **I am happy to know that you at least read it! I really love my lurkers, but I wish you guys would all review. **Hugs** I am so happy you liked how I had the emotion for my previous fic. It makes me feel good to know that you really liked it. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you continue to read and review!!!!!!

**Jacquelinestel:** **hugs** I am so happy you like the promise!! Heehee…UPDATE!!! **Pokes** hurry up and update!! Your fic is sooooo good!! I am going to be in California in 6 days so I want another chapter!! **Whines** hurry!!

**BabeyRachey: **Yay! I am soooo happy you like this! It makes me feel really good to know that you are enjoying this. I always love to hear from you!

**Someone Reading:** I am so happy you like the emotion and that you are really looking forward to more. I hope you continue to enjoy this fic, and I hope you continue to leave me such wonderful reviews. I hope you are doing better, and that the grieving is not so painful. **Hugs** I know you miss them. : (

**MusicDreamer: **LOL! I know!! They should never have used "safe trip" when referring to Aragorn and Legolas!! It just doesn't work that way. They can't help but find trouble. It is almost like their middle name!!

**Sadie: **Heehee I am soooo happy you found it! I hope you continue to like it. I try to make it new and exciting. Is this update soon enough? Soon I won't be updating fast, because I will be away. **Shrugs** I will try hard to update fast until then!

**DreaminofLorien: **Heehee, dark and torturous! I hope you enjoy!

**Shadowfaxgal7:** I hope you really liked the story!!! Heehee "squishy things in the bed"!!!! I loved that part! I am so happy you left me a review! Yes!! I love the twins!! Oh! Thank you so much for the compliment! I really try hard to add a little bit of humor to an angsty fic. I hope I can add some flangst (fluffy angst -) Enjoy! I love your reviews and I hope you leave me more soon!

**Beling:** I love that you enjoyed it and showed me your favorite parts!! It makes me happy to know that you like some of the parts so much!! **Hugs** I hope you continue to enjoy the fic like you did the first chapter. I have had a bunch of fun writing it, and I hope you like it more! This is the sequel, so I don't know if it will be as good as the other, but I will try!!! (I don't know if I would stick my hand down in Aragorn's pack either!!)


	3. Captured

A/N I will be in California for one month starting tomorrow. I will try really hard to post while I am there, but I don't know if I will be able to. If I can't, I really do apologize. If I do, I won't have Reviewer Responses, because I will be at a library and I won't have the time. Sorry!!! Chapter 3: Captured 

Aragorn watched as the gate slammed behind Legolas. He had told his friend what he needed to tell his father. He had also asked Legolas to take his pack. He wouldn't need it any longer. He had his sword and other blades, along with a little food in his pockets. Sighing, he turned and walked back towards the inn.

He heard the gatekeeper grumble about the odd doings of Rangers before he returned to his post. Aragorn walked to the front door of the inn and entered it for the second time that night. He quickly located the men that Legolas had identified as slave traders, and sat down near them. The tables were beginning to fill so no one noticed when Aragorn sat down.

He listened to the men talk about recent hunts, which sounded more like invented stories to Aragorn. He never had understood why humans felt the need to brag about their accomplishments. He had learned at a young age that nothing came from lying.

"Join us, Ranger." One of the slave traders said to Aragorn.

Aragorn was loath to join such a horrible group of people but he smiled and joined their table. "Good evening," he greeted them kindly.

The men at the table echoed him and began to prod him.

"Yer a little young to be a Ranger aren't ye?" the balding man asked.

Aragorn answered him as politely as possible but continued to have questions about his age thrown at him. They seemed convinced that a person in their twenties could not be a Ranger.

"What are you all doing here in Bree?" Aragorn asked, trying to sound interested. He wanted nothing more than to return to his table and listen to their conversation without actually taking part in it.

One of the men shrugged. "Nothin' much. We're just humble traders. Nothin' too interestin'."

Aragorn adopted a look of pure curiosity. "Oh, what is it you trade and sell?"

A tall man with dark brown hair eyed Aragorn suspiciously. "Why?"

Aragorn shrugged. "I'm just curious."

The man nodded. "Work animals."

Aragorn nodded. Inwardly he was ready to launch himself at the people and demand that they let the slaves loose. "Good trade, you must make a lot off money that way," he said calmly.

The man gave him a toothy grin. "It helps, and we're not complainin'."

Aragorn nodded. "How long will you be in Bree for?"

A short balding man answered him. "We just came through to get a drink. We're leaving in a few hours."

Aragorn was happy to see that the men's tongues were loose. He knew better than to bring up the slave trade, but he might be able to find out when they were leaving. "Where're you staying? Surely you have lodgings?"

The short man shook his head. "Nope, we are just camped a mile away. Most of the other men are watching the…animals." He took another swig of his drink.

Aragorn nodded. He had found out the information he needed. He could now track his way to their camp and hide himself in the trees. He stood. "Excuse me please, I must be going." He walked from the inn.

The tall man watched him go and his eyes narrowed. "Follow him; I want him as one of the slaves. He is strong and well built; he'll do a fine job and fetch a good price."

Two men stepped out from the shadows and walked from the inn, tracking their prey.

Aragorn walked from the gate. He didn't hear the two people sneak out behind him, or the sound of a heavy object being picked up from the ground. He was still a young Ranger and was more interested in tracking the slave traders than his surroundings. "Hmm…where did they come from?" he asked himself softly in Elvish.

He heard footsteps behind him and saw a person raising a pole over his head, but he was too late to defend himself. The last thing Aragorn remembered was seeing the moon directly above his head before darkness consumed him.

Legolas hummed a tune to himself as he walked through the forest. He had been traveling for three days now and was only a few miles away from Rivendell. It was very late at night but he wasn't tired. Since he was traveling alone, he could travel as fast and late as he wanted. He knew how important it was to get the information to Lord Elrond. Since Legolas had no idea where to find the Rangers, he headed directly to Rivendell.

Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind and held tightly by his captors with a blade pressed against his neck.

"Trespassers are not welcome in Rivendell. Tell us what your business is and why you travel under cover of darkness," a venomous voice said in Legolas' ear.

Legolas stopped. He must have been closer to Rivendell that he had thought.

"Speak up!" the person commanded.

Legolas paused. He knew that voice well. "Elladan? Elladan, it is I, Legolas!"

The person removed his blade from Legolas' throat and spun him around. "Oh, hello Legolas," he said pleasantly.

Legolas smiled. "Hello, Elladan." He looked at the blade Elladan still held. "Do you mind putting that away and releasing me?"

Elladan chuckled and let the prince go. "Why have you returned so soon?" He looked around. "Where is Estel?" His concern was mounting.

Legolas placed a hand on Elladan's shoulder. "He is fine. I left him in Bree a few days ago so that he could follow the slave traders. I am going to return to him as soon as I tell your father what we discovered."

Elladan nodded, still concerned. "You are going to go back?"

Legolas nodded and gently squeezed the older twin's shoulder. "Yes, I will make sure your little brother is alright."

Elladan nodded. "Good, let us get to my father."

An arrow flew from the brush and landed in front of Legolas' feet.

"Elrohir, you dim elf, it is Legolas!" Elladan called.

Legolas shook his head, trying to contain his mirth.

Elrohir strolled out onto the path and smiled sheepishly at Legolas. "I am sorry. Had I known it was you I would not have fired."

"Are you deaf as well as dim?" Elladan demanded. "I was talking with him!"

Elrohir blushed crimson. "I was not listening."

Elladan rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

Legolas looked at Elladan oddly. "I think you should get some sleep. You are rather ornery."

Elladan rounded on Legolas. "I am not!"

Elrohir shook his head. "Come, we should get to the house. No doubt Legolas is tired from his travels."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aragorn woke feeling horrible. The sun was directly in his eyes and he felt stiff. He tried to sit up but someone forced him to the ground. He thought it was one of his brothers and tried to push the person away. "Get off of me, 'Dan, 'Ro, whichever one of you it is!" he muttered in Elvish. He could feel that all of his weapons had been removed and he wondered where they had gone.

"Hush; it is better if you don't let them know you're awake." Someone, said to him in Common.

Aragorn opened his silver eyes to gaze into a woman's concerned dark blue ones. "Who are you?"

The lady smiled grimly. "A slave; as are you."

Aragorn stiffened at the information. How could he be a slave? What had happened? He tried to sit up, only to find that he had shackles on his wrists and ankles. His ankles were bound together by the shackles, as were his wrists. He touched his neck and found a leather slave collar sewn around his neck. "What happened?" He knew he had found the slave traders; he just wasn't happy about the circumstances.

"I don't know; I think that they hit you over the head. You've been unconscious for a few days," she whispered to him.

Aragorn stared at her. "Where are we?" he demanded. He noticed for the first time that he was lying on a wooden floor surrounded by at least one hundred people in pens. Aragorn had never seen a slave pen; he had never been to a slave selling.

The woman looked at him sadly. "We are waiting to be sold. You're lucky that you woke up. They were considering giving you to the Orcs."

Aragorn had to suppress a shudder. "I have never been a slave before," he whispered to her. He was suddenly slightly frightened. He had heard stories from his father about what slaves were put through.

The woman looked at him, startled. "You're freshly caught? I thought you had tried to escape or something."

He looked the woman over. She had probably once been a beautiful woman but slavery had hardened her. She looked to be in her late thirties or early forties. She had dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes. "Have you been a slave long?" He thought she might have been - she had a lost sort of look in her eyes.

She nodded. "Yes, my children as well. I have been a slave since I was fifteen, them since they was born."

Aragorn nodded. He also doubted she had ever been educated; she had a rough sort of tone to her Common. He wondered if she spoke a different language, her accent was odd. "What will happen? Are we being sold today?"

She sighed and nodded. "Yes, you'll be bet on quickly."

He looked at her with a confused expression. "Why?"

She looked at him sadly. "Young girls, boys, and men are sold quickly. Girls are normally bed warmers and boys make good laborers or house slaves. Young men are good as bodyguards; they work in the fields, or in the bellows."

Aragorn nodded. He felt bad for the young girls; being used as a sexual toy was not a good existence. "What is your name?"

She shrugged. "Doesn't matter anymore; right now I am number thirty."

He sighed. "Where are your children?"

"Sold," she replied flatly. "A man bought my daughter for a bed warmer two years ago, and my son was bought as a house slave."

"I'm sorry," Aragorn said compassionately.

She nodded. "Thank you."

"So, you woke up. Just in time, _Ranger_." Aragorn turned to see the tall, suspicious man walking towards him. He carried a three-tailed whip in one hand and a riding crop in the other. "Get on your feet."

Aragorn stood; he knew it would not be a good idea to fight. His best bet would be to wait until he was sold and then try to escape. He doubted his brothers or Legolas would be able to find him here, or even know where to look. "Where am I going?"

The man slapped Aragorn on the shoulder with the riding crop. "You'll speak when you're spoken to."

Aragorn glared at the hateful man and followed him towards a platform. He cast a small smile at the woman but she wasn't looking at him. He turned his gaze back to the front and could see lots of people surrounding the platforms. Most were rich people, most likely nobles. He walked up the steps behind the tall man and stiffened when a short man ran his hands over Aragorn's body.

"Remove his clothes until he is in a loin cloth; they will want to see he is capable of work," the man said.

The tall man nodded and ripped Aragorn's shirt from his body along with the rest of his clothes.

Aragorn felt slightly shamed at being stripped down to a loincloth but he allowed the man to do so. He knew better than to fight. The man had a whip and he had nothing. Even if he did manage to get away from the tall man he would be met with even more slave traders and would be easily outnumbered. It would be smarter to bide his time.

"Are you ready?" a woman asked. "It is almost time for him to be sold."

The tall man nodded to her and shoved Aragorn up onto the platform.

Aragorn didn't listen to the people betting; he didn't care. He was more interested in who he was being sold to. He looked at the face of the old man who continued to bet on him. Aragorn thought he looked wealthy and commanding. He looked at the middle-aged man who was betting against the old man. He decided he liked the old man more. The middle-aged man had the look of someone who cared nothing about other people and only for himself.

"Sold!" the auctioneer called out.

Aragorn felt himself being pushed towards the middle-aged man by two strong men. He sighed as realization settled in. He was a slave and he had just been sold. He shook his head and walked towards his new master, hoping that he would be able to escape quickly.

** A/N No reviewer responses.**** They will be in the next post (Unless I am in California). **


	4. Torture

A/N Torture in this chapter. Most of the chapters from now on will have some torture. - I hope you enjoy! (Wow I sound morbid!!!)   
  
Chapter 4: Torture 

"I am Lord Nelkoo," the middle-aged man said to Aragorn. "You will follow me and I will take you to your new home. Don't you dare give me any problems, for I have no problem with beating one of my slaves."

Aragorn found himself liking this man less and less. "Yes, your lordship," he responded meekly. He figured that as long as he played the humble servant he would be able to escape.

Lord Nelkoo nodded and grabbed one of Aragorn's chains. "Follow me."

Aragorn did as he was told, trying to figure out when he would be able to get away from this man.

Lord Nelkoo stopped at a carriage and tied Aragorn to it. "You better keep up, otherwise you will be dragged."

Aragorn nodded. He tried to give off the appearance of a frightened slave. He was slightly scared, but he was becoming annoyed with how evil this man seemed to be. He was sure that if he had met Lord Nelkoo before he had been made a slave he would be treated differently. "Yes, your lordship."

Lord Nelkoo looked at Aragorn. "What is your name? They said your past was unknown and that they didn't know your name."

Aragorn paused for a moment, what name could he give this man? He decided on his elven name. "I am Estel."

The man nodded. "Well Estel, I hope you are fast."

Aragorn bowed his head while his new master climbed into his carriage. He decided he would have to make some lock picks before he could escape. He figured the shackles would be removed; he had seen the slave traders give his master the keys. He doubted that his slave collar would be taken off though. Lord Nelkoo had been given the key, but he knew most masters enjoyed keeping the collars on their slaves.

The horses began to trot and Aragorn had to jog to keep from falling face first into the dirt. In his mind he was going over possible ways to escape. If only he could find out where he was and what was going to happen to him. He remembered the slave traders back in Bree talking about Lord Nelkoo and how he beat his slaves. Aragorn sighed; he hoped it wasn't a daily ritual.

The horses stopped and Aragorn was jerked to a stop. It took good reflexes and fast movements for him to keep from hitting his head on the carriage wheels. He found that he was incredibly tired. He guessed that they hadn't traveled for more than two miles, but he was feeling incredibly weak. He decided it was because he hadn't eaten anything when he had been unconscious.

The door to the carriage opened and Lord Nelkoo stepped out and untied Aragorn from the carriage. "Follow me; we need to get your clothes. I will not have you walking in front of my daughter in that." He looked pointedly at the loincloth.

Aragorn nodded and followed him into the building. He decided that once he knew more about Lord Nelkoo's family he would know what to expect in his treatment.

When they entered the building Lord Nelkoo led Aragorn downstairs towards a set of rooms. "You will stay in here. Tomorrow you will go to one of the guards for…initiation." He smiled cruelly and Aragorn doubted he wanted to know what initiation was. "Stick out your arms." He quickly unlatched Aragorn's shackles on both his ankles and wrists. "Go inside and get changed, you will find clothes in the closet."

Aragorn entered the rooms and shut the door behind him. He saw three other men were in the room and were lying on floor pallets. He went to the closet and found breeches and a tunic that would fit him. When he had clothes on he turned to look at the three men. "Hello."

They looked up at him and smiled thinly.

"You're the new kid?" the oldest of them asked. When Aragorn nodded the man continued. "What's your name?"

"I'm Estel." Aragorn replied.

The man nodded. "I'm Delin, this here is Ceslon," he pointed to the youngest of them. "And that is Zander." He pointed to a man that looked to be only a year older than Ceslon.

"What are your duties?" Ceslon asked.

Aragorn shook his head. "I don't know. I was told that I am to report to the guards tomorrow for initiation."

All three of the men whistled and looked at Aragorn sadly.

"Have you ever been whipped before?" one of them asked.

Aragorn shook his head. "No, I've never been a slave before either," he said bitterly.

The men looked at him.

"Where are you from, Estel?" Ceslon asked.

"The north," Aragorn replied.

The three nodded.

"You said you've never been whipped before?" Zander asked.

Aragorn nodded slowly. "I haven't ever been beaten with a whip."

"It isn't a pleasant experience. The guards do it to show you who's boss. Lord Nelkoo enjoys trying to break his slaves. Thinks it makes them more submissive," Ceslon told him.

Aragorn nodded. He would not be broken; he would not allow them to rule his spirit. He might be a slave, but he would not be a shell of the person he used to be. "What are your duties?"

"I work the bellows, Ceslon works the fields, and Delin works in the stables," Zander told him "If you're lucky you'll end up in the stables."

"He might work as a bodyguard. Lord Nelkoo was talking about getting a new one since Velna died," Zander commented.

"What happened to Velna?" Aragorn asked.

"She was old and got sick," Ceslon replied.

"You ought to sleep, Estel. Tomorrow you are going to get the beating of your life," Delin informed him.

"That is a pleasant thought to go to sleep to," Aragorn remarked dryly.

"Scream after the third lash," Ceslon advised. "They will let up."

Aragorn nodded. It sounded like good advice but he knew he would not do that. He would not allow himself to do something so submissive. He crawled into the vacant bed and fell asleep quickly. It wasn't hard since his body was so tired.

Legolas exited Lord Elrond's study. He had just finished telling him about what he and Aragorn had learned in Bree. Lord Elrond hadn't been pleased to know something so horrible was happening there.

Elladan walked over to Legolas and draped his arm around the prince's shoulders. "Elrohir and I are going to ride to the Rangers tomorrow. Would you like to ride with us?"

Legolas smiled at Elladan but shook his head. "I am sorry; I promised Estel that I would return to Bree as soon as I gave your father the information. He will be waiting for me."

Elladan smiled. "Will you two come back here?"

Legolas nodded. "Yes, more than likely."

"When you get there, would you give this to Estel?" Elladan took a dagger out of his pocket and placed it in Legolas' hand. "I borrowed it and I think he might want it back."

Legolas rolled his eyes and closed his hand around the hilt of the dagger. "I will give it to him."

"You must get some rest Legolas," Elladan commented. He noticed how the prince looked slightly tired and how his eyes were drooping. "I know you did not sleep last night; I could hear you pacing."

Legolas smiled slightly. "I will get some rest. It will be night soon anyway." He walked down the hall towards the room that he normally stayed in when he visited.

Elladan shook his head as he watched the prince walk down the halls. He was a good friend; Elladan felt good knowing that Legolas was friends with Aragorn.

Aragorn woke to someone shaking him. He remembered the events of the previous day and quickly got out of bed. He saw Ceslon putting some boots on his feet and quickly did the same. "Where do I go to see the guards?"

"I'll show you," Zander said.

Aragorn nodded and followed Zander out of the room. "What are they going to do to me?"

Zander shook his head. "You don't want to know."

Aragorn had to try hard to keep from shaking. He had never been whipped before. He'd never been tortured of any sort. His brothers had hurt him during their sparring and he had been shot, but never had he been tortured. He had been in pain many times, but never had they been on purpose. He didn't like the idea of getting down on his knees and getting lashed.

"Go inside; do not look them in the eyes," Zander advised before scurrying off to do his duties.

Aragorn took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Look, there's the new slave!" a deep voice called.

Aragorn looked up to see a very wicked looking man walking towards him. He saw one other man in the room and he wore an identical evil look. Aragorn could understand how these two had been assigned the role of beating and torturing the slaves.

One of the men grabbed Aragorn and yanked his hair so that he could get a better look of his face. "Oh he's still a young thing. In his early twenties, I'd say."

"Good, it means his body can take the beating I've got planned for his initiation," the other one said.

The guard who was pulling Aragorn's hair shoved Aragorn toward the other man. "Chain him down, Bulon."

Bulon nodded and grabbed Aragorn roughly before forcing him onto his knees. "Get down, Slave!"

Aragorn was twisting and fighting. He had paid attention on how to get up to this room and he didn't want to be here any longer. He kicked out at the man but was slapped across the face. Apparently Bulon was a lot stronger than he looked.

Bulon kicked Aragorn's knees out from under him and quickly chained his ankles down to the floor manacles. He removed Aragorn's shirt and secured his wrists down to the floor as well. He kicked Aragorn in the chest. "That was for trying to escape."

Aragorn stifled the groan that was trying to free itself from his lips. He was on his hands and knees in front of two men who were getting ready to beat him.

"What should we use first, Plos?" Bulon asked.

Plos shrugged. "How about this one?"

Bulon must have nodded because Aragorn could hear a whip being cracked in the air behind him.

"How does this look to you, Slave?" Plos asked. He was holding a single-tailed whip with tiny thorns on it in front of Aragorn.

Aragorn closed his eyes at the sight of it. He could not believe this was happening to him. _'What did I do to deserve this?_' he asked himself. Without warning the whip licked Aragorn's back, yanking the young man out of his thoughts. He clenched his jaw shut, trying his hardest not to let a sound escape his lips.

"He must be enjoying it," Bulon said. "Why don't you do your best, Plos?"

Plos smiled and allowed the whip to linger on Aragorn's back for just a second before ripping it off slowly and painfully.

Aragorn moaned from the pain it caused and arched his back upwards. He was pulling against his bonds by the fiftieth lash. The pain he was feeling was dreadful.

"Aw, poor thing. I think he's a little hurt," Bulon cooed. "Too bad you haven't even gotten started yet."

Aragorn couldn't help but groan at the sound of that. If this was the beginning, then there had to be more pain to come.

"Don't worry, Slave. We haven't finished," Plos said when he finished whipping Aragorn. "It's Bulon's turn now."

Bulon smiled evilly at Aragorn and chose a torture device for himself. He picked up a vial of white powder and rubbed it on one of the lashes. "The sting will linger for hours," he said cruelly. "Don't worry though, you'll get used to it."

Aragorn shut his eyes tightly at the pain that shot through his body as soon as the lash touched him. At the end of Bulon's session Aragorn was screaming in pain. He felt as though he was going to collapse soon, but the manacles that were holding him in place would not allow his body to crumple. Instead it just held him stiff.

"That's enough for this one. We don't want to kill him," Plos said.

Bulon nodded and cleaned the lash whilst Plos unlocked the manacles that were binding Aragorn.

"Get up, Slave!" Bulon roared when Aragorn fell to the floor.

"Poor thing's all tired," Plos said wickedly. He kicked Aragorn in the chest.

"Kicking me isn't going to get me to stand," Aragorn said hoarsely as he got to his feet shakily.

Plos punched Aragorn across the face. "You'll speak when spoken to!"

Aragorn was too weak say anything but he didn't flinch at the sound of Plos' voice. The guards hadn't broken him.

"Get to your chambers. Tomorrow you start work in the house as bodyguard to Lady Linari," Bulon said.

Aragorn nodded and walked from the room and towards the room he shared. He needed to wash his wounds and bind them before they got infected. He was hungry; he hoped he would find food before he reached his rooms.

No Time for revier respsonses! I am so sorry guys! I wish I had the time. I love all of you and look forward to all of your wonderful reviews! Please review!

****


	5. Bree

A/N Have you noticed that I have made the chapters to this fic longer? I am trying to keep you guys happy! 

A/N2 I heard that none of you got alerts for the previous chapters. I hope you remember to go back and read it. Otherwise, this one won't make too much sense.

Chapter 5: Bree 

Legolas woke the next morning and walked down to breakfast. He felt much better from the long hours of sleep he had gotten the night before. He sat down next to Elladan and smiled at the twin. Elrohir was on Elladan's other side and he greeted the younger twin.

Elladan passed some bread to Legolas. "Take a horse with you, Legolas. There is no reason for you to walk to Bree."

Legolas nodded. "If it is alright I would like to take Estel's horse."

Elrohir shrugged. "That should not be a problem. The mare needs to stretch her legs. Estel has not ridden her in weeks and I think the stable hands are getting tired of her disgruntled noises."

Legolas chuckled. "How long should it take me to reach Bree on horseback?"

Elladan thought for a moment. "Well, I guess if you are going to gait it should take you two days. It really depends on how fast you would like to go."

Legolas nodded. "It only took me three days to get here on foot."

"Aye, but that was because you did not sleep and ran most of the way, Thranduilion," Lord Elrond said to Legolas from his chair.

Legolas blushed. "I thought you would want the information, my lord."

The twins snickered but quieted under their father's glare.

"Yes, thank you for getting here so quickly. Next time, take your time to rest," Elrond chided the young prince.

Legolas nodded. "Yes, my lord. I am sorry."

Elrond chuckled. "No need to apologize, young one."

Legolas smiled and quickly finished his meal. The twins finished close behind him and the three excused themselves from the tables.

"I would like to ride with you until Imladris' borders," Legolas told them.

The twins smiled and nodded.

"We will meet you in the stables. We just have to get our items for travel," Elrohir said.

Elladan nodded. "Yes, we will meet you in the stables."

"Alright." Legolas walked to his room and retrieved his things. In ten minutes he was down in the stables and leading Estel's horse out of her stall.

The twins walked inside the stables and led their horses out of their stalls.

Legolas mounted the mare and nudged her into a walk. He heard the sound of hoof beats behind him and soon the twins pulled up on either side of him. "How long will it take you to find the Rangers?"

Elrohir shook his head. "We do not know. We know where they are; it is just a matter of getting there."

"We will probably go with the Rangers to Fleniar. It would be nice if we could stop them from catching northerners and selling them as slaves. We cannot abolish the slave trade, but we can help stop it," Elladan added.

Legolas nodded. "What if the slaves have already been sold?"

Elrohir sighed. "Then we cannot do anything. We might be able to free the ones who have yet to be sold, but we cannot interfere with the sold slaves. Of course we will try to free them," Elrohir added quickly.

Legolas nodded. He didn't like slavery. He had never seen how it helped; he thought it was immoral to make people work like they were animals. While he was lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed how far they had gone. He shook his head when he heard someone speaking.

"This is where we part, Legolas," Elladan said, drawing Legolas out of his thoughts.

Legolas nodded and clapped the two on their wrists. "Travel swiftly."

They smiled at him and echoed him,

Legolas looked at the two concerned faces. He knew what there were about to ask. "I will be sure to look after your brother. I promise he will return to you."

They relaxed.

"Do not get hurt in the process, Legolas. You are our friend; we do not want you to be injured," Elrohir said to him.

Elladan nodded. "Stay out of trouble."

Legolas grinned and waved goodbye. "I will see you in a month or two!"

The three waved and went their separate ways; Legolas towards Bree and the twins into the wilds.

Aragorn pushed himself out of bed and quickly changed his clothes. He had been acting as bodyguard to the spoiled noble girl for the last three weeks. In his opinion she was nothing more than a problem. He didn't know why she needed a bodyguard since everyone seemed to avoid her. He checked to make sure his lock picks were still under his pillow. He was close to finishing them, but he still needed a week or two to make enough. He couldn't be sure if they would break, or how many doors there were that he would need to unlock. Since his room had no windows he couldn't escape that way.

He opened the door to the room and walked silently to the upper halls where the lord slept. Aragorn had learned that Lord Nelkoo's wife had died giving birth to Linari and that the girl was his prize. Aragorn had to admit that the girl was beautiful. She was only one year younger than Aragorn with long black hair and dark brown eyes. She had a full lower lip and a delicate nose. She had tanned skin and knew exactly how to show off her beauty.

Aragorn almost groaned when he reached her chambers. He was not looking forward to spending another day with the girl. She wasn't cruel, just annoying and spoiled. He knew that she had been married and was now pregnant but he didn't know what had happened to her husband. Aragorn figured that he had died, but he couldn't be sure.

He knocked on the door to her bedroom and cast his eyes to the floor while he waited for her to emerge. He held in a sigh when the door opened and Linari walked from the room.

Linari was wearing a green dress that showed her full breasts and would make most men fall at her feet. She walked out of the room fanning herself as though she were dreadfully hot. "Estel, I would like to go for a ride today," she said haughtily.

Aragorn had to keep from rolling his eyes at the sound of her voice. "Yes, your ladyship."

"You _can _ride a horse can't you?" she asked.

"Yes, your ladyship," he replied. Aragorn wanted to wring her pretty little neck. Normally he had great respect for women, but this one really irked him.

"Take me to the stables!" she commanded.

Aragorn sighed and walked Linari to the stables; this was going to be a long day and he knew it. He knew that when he took Linari for her ride he would only return to another torture session. Lord Nelkoo had heard from his guards that the new slave didn't scream as readily as the others and had now taken to torturing Aragorn himself. Aragorn decided that he preferred the sessions with Plos and Bulon better since they weren't so cruel.

"Hurry, Estel! I do want to return before midday!" she called to him.

Legolas had arrived in Bree a week ago and had found no sign of Aragorn. He thought that perhaps his friend had left but he didn't know where to start looking. He had gotten used to dressing like a human and he didn't mind disguising himself as much as he had before. Today Legolas had decided that he would go to the Prancing Pony in the evening to see if he could over hear anything about his friend.

When the sun started to set he walked towards the inn, making sure that he kept his stride like that of a human. He held his breath when he entered and quickly moved towards the table he and Aragorn had sat at over a month ago.

"What'll it be darlin'?" asked the busty woman.

"House brew," Legolas ordered, keeping his voice lower than normal.

The woman nodded and hurried off to get what he had asked for.

Legolas looked around and saw the same few men he and Aragorn had seen before. He sharpened his ears and looked at their mouths.

"Yeah, the Ranger fetched a pretty price," the tall man said.

"They liked the look of him. Said he had a good, healthy body," the balding man said.

"Strider wasn't too happy, of course. After being free your whole life, becoming a slave isn't much fun," a short man added.

"Where'd you sell him?" a fat man asked.

"Lord Nelkoo wanted him. Said he'd be fun to break and would be the perfect slave and bodyguard for his daughter," the tall man said shrugging.

Legolas tore his eyes away. He had found out what he needed. He knew where his friend had gone, and he wasn't too happy about it. _Estel is a slave? I must get to him; otherwise they will break his spirit! He is already fragile since his emotional struggle!_ Legolas thought to himself.

"House brew." The woman had returned with Legolas' order. She walked away to another table as soon as she had set the ale down.

Legolas didn't touch the stuff; instead he just sat at the table contemplating what he could do. He knew where Lord Nelkoo lived, and he knew how to get there. If he took the horse he would reach the place in one week. He was sure there was a short cut, only he didn't know it. Legolas sighed; this was going to be hard. He only hoped his friend wasn't too badly beaten when he reached him.

Aragorn returned to the house with Lady Linari and led her to the dining hall. He left her there and went to receive his beatings.

He hated it! He hated being a slave and he hated having people beating him. If he got too close to the lady, he was whipped, if he was too far away, he was whipped. He was tired of the rules that didn't make much sense. He was tired of being put through a physical pain so bad he wished he could die every time the lash fell on his bruised body.

He missed his family and his old life. It felt as if he had been a slave all of his life. It was getting hard to remember something other than the pain that had been haunting him for the last month. He had to keep reminding himself that soon he would be out of there. Soon he could escape and go home. It was the only thing that gave him hope during the daily torture sessions.

He paused when he reached the door. He could turn and run away, he could refuse to enter the room. He sighed; if he did that, he would be caught and punished even more severely. Aragorn had already attempted to escape and he had ended up with a broken rib that he had bound tightly. Sighing, he entered the room that would take him into hell.

"Ah, Estel. How good of you to join me," Lord Nelkoo said. "I really don't understand why you insist on fighting me. I will win in the long run. I am your master; you must bow down to me." He forced Aragorn into the manacles and stripped him down to his loincloth.

Aragorn hissed in pain at the rough handling. His entire back was covered in bruises upon bruises and welts upon welts. His legs were bruised from stones and his arms from the lash.

Lord Nelkoo picked up one of his favorite lashes and began the long task of beating his slave. He didn't get pleasure out of hurting another person; he just used Aragorn as a way to vent his frustration. His daughter was pregnant and her husband had died. He didn't want to help his beautiful daughter raise her child. He wanted her to get married, but since she was no longer a virgin he doubted anyone would want her. All these frustrations he took out on his slave.

Aragorn felt a sob break from his throat and then it was like the dam had broken loose. He began to scream and tear at the bonds. The pain in his back was so excruciating that he could no longer hold it in. He screamed for what felt like hours before he passed out from the pain. He welcomed the darkness and fled into it, not wanting to ever wake up.

****

** Review Responses**

** Shadowfaxgal7: Yeah, apparently no one got alerts for the chapter. I wish you all had! I have time for responses, but no one to write to! So sad! Heehee, saved! Hah! That'll be fun for you to read. I have about 8 chapters done so far, but I am working on the rest. I don't know how many it will be, but being 'Safe' is quite far away. I am so happy you enjoyed this! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the others!**

** Elana: Yes, bodyguard. I hope you enjoy. It will be interesting, don't you think? Heehee! I am happy to hear that you are enjoying the fic! I am enjoying writing it.**

** Catmint: Aww but Faithful Beta I cant help but be cruel. Heehee. I am so happy you are enjoying the fic. You are probably happy that you got to read the 8 chapters I have written so far. Is your mind at ease? Heehee! **Smile. **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!**

** Grumpy: Oh yes, don't worry. He is making plans. Let's just hope he lives long enough to carry them out!**

** Someone Reading: Yes, it has begun. Yes, people can be so horrid. I can't believe they would do something so horrible. People can be so morbid. I am happy you could actually picture everything. I know that is a pretty morbid thing to say, but I am happy to know you are enjoying this fic. I know Legolas is going to be surprised. Poor guy. He has to learn so many things, and they will all probably hurt him. I hope you like this chapter. I tried my best. I hope you like it!!!**


	6. Reunited

Chapter 6: Reunited 

And if the darkness is to keep us apart  
And if the daylight feels like it's a long way off  
And if your glass heart should crack  
Before the second you turn back  
Oh no, be strong

Two Months Later

Legolas rode hard; he wanted to reach the city of Fleniar as soon as he could. He had miscalculated the distance and had been traveling for more than two months. He could see the tall buildings and what looked to be a large house on a hill only two miles away. He pulled the mare to a halt and dismounted. He went into the trees and changed into his nicest clothing. If he was to go to a noble's house, then he had to dress the like prince he was.

Legolas had already worked out who he was pretending to be. He would be Duke Nelon. Duke Nelon was a poorer noble, but he had rather large estates in Harad. Legolas knew very little of Duke Nelon except that he never left his home. Legolas was sure that if he went to Lord Nelkoo and claimed to be Duke Nelon then he would be welcomed. Legolas had learned that Lord Nelkoo's daughter needed a husband, and he had decided to play the suitor long enough to find Aragorn and take him home.

He rode the mare up the hill and towards the house, making sure that his hair covered the material that covered his ears. He dismounted and walked up the steps, carrying himself like a human noble. He carried himself so proudly that no servant dared ask what he was doing there.

The door opened and a very shy looking girl around the age of ten allowed Legolas access to the house. She bowed deeply to him. "May I ask your name, sir?"

Legolas smiled warmly at the little girl. "I am Duke Nelon. Please tell Lord Nelkoo I wish to speak with him."

The child bowed before she ran off and Legolas seated himself on a bench to wait.

Aragorn exited the room from his torture session feeling dizzy. He screamed much faster now that his body was one giant welt. The torture he was receiving was so horrific that he was surprised that he had even survived. He no longer wished to live. During every torture session he would try to reach the warm embrace of unconsciousness only to be woken by having saltwater thrown on his wounds.

He walked down the hall and towards the fields. He was no longer the bodyguard to Lady Linari because she had claimed that Aragorn had tried to bed her. He had received the whipping of his life for that and had emerged with a broken arm that was still set in a crudely made cast. Aragorn knew she had only said that because he was a male. If he was female she wouldn't have minded him being around. He sighed and continued to limp down the hall.

When he reached the hall he collided with the door girl. He slowly got to his feet and offered her a hand up. "I am sorry, Aneli," he said to her gently, knowing how a hard voice made her cry. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Aneli smiled at him. She liked Estel; he was always kind to her. "I must fetch his lordship; a duke is here to see him."

Aragorn nodded. "Don't let me keep you." He took a deep breath and leaned against the wall to keep from falling.

"Bye, Estel." She ran off quickly.

Aragorn waved to the little girl and walked towards the main entrance. He wanted to take a look at this duke. He wanted to know whether or not to expect more pain from another noble. He walked down the hall but tripped on the rug and tumbled to where the benches were for people to wait. He cursed softly before trying to stand on his shaky feet.

Legolas sprang to his feet when he saw the person trip. He went over to try and help them. He placed his hand on the person's arm only to feel the person pull away.

"No, please," the person whispered.

Legolas frowned - the person sound so much like Aragorn. "Let me help you," Legolas whispered softly.

The person shook his head and managed to get to his feet. When he saw who it was that was trying to help him he collapsed again. "Legolas?"

Legolas looked down at the person and let out a gasp when he saw Aragorn's face. He crouched down next to his friend and looked at him, his eyes full of concern. "Oh Estel, what happened to you?" he asked softly in Elvish.

Aragorn looked up at his friend. His eyes clouded in pain and despair. He had nearly given up hope of ever being rescued. Since his frequent beatings made it hard for him to move quickly, he hadn't made any escape attempts. He was considering allowing Lord Nelkoo to just break him so that he would not be hurt anymore. "I am a slave now, Legolas."

Legolas looked sadly at his friend. "You must get out of here, Estel." He eyed Aragorn's broken arm and the rest of his body. He noted the blood seeping through his tunic and lightly lifted the material to get a better look.

Aragorn pulled away, forgetting it was Legolas who was touching him and expecting another blow. "Please do not touch me."

Legolas frowned in concern. "Let me see, please."

Aragorn nodded shakily and allowed Legolas to take a quick look at his back. "I was lashed."

Legolas nodded sadly. His eyes were betraying the hatred for the person who had done this to his friend, but he quickly masked it. "Oh Estel, you have taken long beatings." He was pained emotionally from the physical pain that he saw written in his friend's eyes. Aragorn looked so haunted and he hurt because he hadn't been able to help his friend. He could feel tears prickling behind his eyes but he refused to let them fall, Aragorn hurt too much and he knew that if he cried he wouldn't help him feel better.

Aragorn nodded. "Every day since I was sold," he said hopelessly. "I figured it would be for the rest of my life if you did not come."

Legolas' heart broke at the sound of hopelessness in his friend's voice. Suddenly the sound of footsteps caused his head to shoot up. "Someone is coming. You must go; I will come for you at night." He kissed his friend's head and opened the door for him. "I will see you soon, mellon-nin."

Aragorn smiled and limped towards the door. It closed behind him just when he heard Lord Nelkoo walk into the room.

Legolas sighed as he watched his friend walk away. He would give anything to stay with Aragorn, but he knew it would be a bad idea to snatch his friend away at that moment. He could tell that Aragorn was in so much pain, and it tore him apart. _A child should not be in so much pain__!_ he thought fiercely. He looked up to see a middle-aged man, only a few inches shorter that he was, walk into the room.

"Duke Nelon?" Lord Nelkoo asked.

Legolas nodded. "I am he."

Lord Nelkoo looks suspiciously at Legolas. "None of my slaves are for sale."

Legolas shrugged. "I do not wish to buy one of your slaves. I came for your daughter."

At the mention of his daughter Lord Nelkoo's eyes lit up. "You can meet her later. She is out riding at the moment."

Legolas nodded. "Oh, well, I guess I will wait." He would give anything to not meet Lady Linari; he had heard how much of a pain she was. "Perhaps you could show me around?"

Lord Nelkoo shook his head regretfully. "I can't, but I will have one of the guards show you around the lands."

Legolas faked interest. "Yes, that would be wonderful."

Lord Nelkoo nodded and beckoned to one of the guards. "Show the duke around the lands. You might want to start with the fields since they are the farthest away. Work your way towards the house."

The guard bowed his head and looked at Legolas. "Follow me, Your Grace."

Legolas followed the guard out of the house and down a long dirt path. "Who works in the fields?"

The guard turned to look at Legolas. "Oh, mostly the slaves, and people from the city get hired on as well."

Legolas nodded. He could see people working in the field and was trying to find Aragorn so that he could keep an eye on his friend. "What are they working on?"

The guard shrugged. "I don't know or care. I just make sure they don't try to escape."

Legolas looked at the guard with interest. "What happens when they do escape?"

The guard smiled cruelly. "Then they get lashed." He took his whip from his belt and cracked it in the air. Most of the slaves that were nearby, jumped. "Stupid people," he muttered.

Legolas felt his blood boil. He was a prince so he didn't mind servants, but _slaves_? Slaves were just too much. Servants were free and received pay and they worked because it was a duty they enjoyed. They got to do as they wanted – to an extent. Slaves were owned and we not allowed to do anything they wanted. He couldn't understand how people felt that by owning someone else it made them powerful and wealthy. He looked at the guard with a pleasant smile. "How many slaves work here?"

The guard thought for a minute. "Around fifty…perhaps." He shrugged. "I really don't know."

Legolas nodded and looked around. He spotted Aragorn working next to a dark haired man who looked to be around the same age as his twenty-six year-old friend. He noticed that Aragorn was moving stiffly and seemed to be in pain. He was happy to note that the young man next to him was trying to help.

"Estel, they will notice that you aren't doing well and come beat you!" Ceslon whispered urgently, trying to help Aragorn with his load. He had become friends with his fellow slave.

Aragorn nodded and forced his pained body to work harder. He pushed his tired muscles until the wounds from the lash began to bleed. His broken arm was getting in the way and his back was aching from the lashing. "I…need…to…lie down," he wheezed.

"Estel, you can't! If you sit down they will whip you! Your body can't take anymore! Please, just try!" Ceslon pleaded.

Estel nodded and pushed his body as far as he could to make it work. It hurt so much and he wanted nothing more than to lie on the ground and fall asleep. His entire body was covered in layers of bruises and he couldn't tell which part hurt the most. It felt like one giant wound that would not go away_. Legolas, mellon-nin I wish you were here! _he thought to himself. He knew his friend was close, but he wanted his comfort before he fell to darkness's cold embrace.

Legolas and the guard walked by where Aragorn and Ceslon were working. He watched as his friend struggled just to stay on his feet.

"Lazy slave," the guard muttered before walking over to where Aragorn was.

Legolas' eyes widened. He knew what the guard was going to do to Aragorn and he didn't want to witness it. He walked quickly after the guard, hoping to save his friend from a beating.

"Come here, Estel!" the guard demanded.

Legolas watched as his friend tensed and began to shake slightly. He doubted that Aragorn would be able to remain conscious through this torture session. He looked into Aragorn's eyes and saw defiance. Legolas smiled slightly to himself; they had not broken his best friend yet.

Aragorn walked over to the guard. He knew he was about to be beaten for not working fast enough. He looked back at Ceslon, who was averting his eyes and trying to work as fast as possible. Aragorn turned his gaze to Legolas and locked eyes with his friend. _Do not interfere, Legolas. It will not help me, or you,_ he silently willed his friend. Hoping the elf would understand.

Legolas looked deep into Aragorn's eyes and read the message his friend was trying to give him silently. He wanted so much to strike down the guard and take his friend out of there. He stayed silent, however, and bit his tongue when Aragorn was shoved the floor and forced to his knees.

The guard smiled sadistically and unclipped the whip from his belt. He turned to Legolas and held the offending item towards the elf-prince. "Would you like to teach him a lesson?"

Aragorn shivered at the cold tone of the guard's voice and wished he would just hurry up. He knew Legolas would not take the whip from the guard, knowing his friend hated what was happening.

Legolas shook his head. "No, thank you," he said politely.

The guard chuckled and turned to Aragorn. "Remove your shirt, Slave."

Aragorn whimpered slightly but removed his shirt.

Legolas hissed in sympathy when he saw his friend's back. It was decorated in dark green and yellow tinged bruises. His entire back was covered in purple welts and had a red tinge to the wounds. Legolas could see that the lash marks continued past his friend's waist and disappeared beneath his breeches. He was sure that if Aragorn removed his breeches he would have bruises on his legs.

The guard raised the whip above his head and let it land on Aragorn's back. The lash drew blood on the second lick and Aragorn cried out hoarsely by the tenth fall. "Stupid, lazy slave!" the guard muttered while he whipped Aragorn.

Legolas' heart wrenched at every crack of the lash and at every moan, whimper, and cry that escaped Aragorn's lips. He couldn't stand to watch a person being tortured, especially if that person was his friend. He looked away and wiped the tears out of his eyes. He couldn't watch this!

Aragorn tried hard not to let the screams erupt from his throat; he didn't want his friend to think he was weak. He couldn't help crying out though; it was just so painful on his already shredded back. He felt the touch of unconsciousness and quickly fell into its embrace.

The guard stopped as soon as Aragorn had passed out and clipped his whip back on his belt. He heard someone yelling and snapped his head around to see a guard running towards him. He looked at Legolas. "Excuse me, Your Grace. I must return inside. One of the slaves will walk you back to the house - they have to take this worthless one inside anyway," he said apologetically.

Legolas nodded tightly and watched as the guard ran off. He _hated_ the guard for what he had done to his friend. He hated seeing his friend in so much pain. It just wasn't fair to Aragorn! His friend was so young; he didn't need to be exposed to the horrors in the world.

Ceslon had watched the whipping and now that the guard was gone he hesitantly walked to Aragorn's side. He would take his friend inside and put him to bed; he would be safe in the house.

Legolas went over to Aragorn's side and looked at Ceslon who lowered his gaze. "I mean you no harm," Legolas whispered.

Ceslon backed up. "Please, I didn't do anything; just let me take Estel inside."

Legolas shook his head. "No, let me look at him first."

Ceslon glared. "Why? So you can laugh at what the guards do to us?"

Legolas was taken aback by the anger. "No, I…"

Aragorn moaned and stirred. His eyes opened slowly and focused on Legolas. "I want to go home, mellon-nin," he whispered in Elvish before passing out again.

Legolas closed his eyes tightly to keep from shedding the tears that wanted to fall. He had been reunited with his friend, but at what cost?

** Reviewer Responses:**

**DreaminofLorien: Oh yes. Legolas sure would be unhappy. I know I wouldn't be thrilled to learn of my friend being sold into slavery. Thank you, I am happy you think this is great writing. I'm trying! Ooo wouldn't you like to know what I have in store for our dear Ranger. ::grin::**

** Wolf Jade: Thank you, I am happy you liked the chapter. Oh I know! Poor Aragorn and Legolas. They both have to suffer so much! Ahh, but I think your hopes are in vain. Heehee. **

** Shadowfaxgal7: Oh I know! Poor Estel! I would love to kill Lord Nelkoo as well. Oh of course there will be more twins! I love the twins! Don't worry. You will see them again! I know. It's weird that there weren't any author alerts. I had to go check out my favorite authors and see what they had written. I found quite a lot actually. Tell your friend that they are brilliant!**

** Mornflower: Hm…are you new to my reviewing circle? It seems that you are, for I don't remember you. ::smile:: I am happy you like the story! YAY for Legolas and Aragorn!!! I know, poor Estel!**

** Elana: Heehee, I am happy you like this chapter. Hm…your pit is close…but not close enough. Maybe this chapter will clear things up?**

** Lindahoyland: Heehee, I hope you continue to enjoy it. I am sorry that the warning made it worse. ::grin:: ok…not too sorry. I hope you continue to enjoy the fic!**

** Iluvia negra: Heehee! I am so happy you are enjoying it! I hope you continue to like it! Here is the update you so want!**

** Nietta: I know! Stupid ::grumbles angrily:: Heehee. I think your idea might just be correct. ::grin:: **

** Grumpy: Oh I know! Estel needs to leave and NOW! Legolas better think of something quick!**

** Beling: LOL! I loved your comments on the swampland. It really made me laugh. Yes, I was tired of the regular twisted villain and I decided to invent Lord Nelkoo. Oh he is twisted, but he is different. More like a real slave owner in my opinion. (Not that I know what a slave owner is like, but…oh I think you understand!)**

** Catmint: Heehee! I am happy you have forgotten! It makes the reading even better for you! Don't worry about the twins. Soon they will appear and things will be better for them! I promise! Here is the update you and so many others crave!**

** Linuvial Greenleaf: Now you, mellon-nin. Where do I start? I know you love my fic (you tell me on IM all the tim). But still…you are a smeejee. ::grin:: I loved hearing about your fugitive. ::sniggles:: Trust you to give me your wrong address. ::sighs:: Good thing you didn't! Heehee. I just thought it was funny that you are capable of it. I hope you can finish that tree soon! Oh, and dont hurt the mail lady too badly!**

****** A/n Read and review! I know you want to!**


	7. Escape

A/N I am sorry for the short chapter! This is the shortest one yet and I don't intend to have anymore this short. (Only 6 pages!)  
  
Chapter 7: Escape 

**Walk on  
What you got, they can't steal it  
No they can't even feel it  
  
Walk on  
Walk on  
Stay safe tonight**

Ceslon looked at Legolas with a confused expression on his face. "He knows you?"

Legolas nodded. "Yes," he began; his voice thick with emotion. "Estel is my best friend."

Ceslon fixed Legolas with a skeptical look. "How do you know Estel?"

Legolas smiled slightly. "We met ten years ago and have been friends ever since. When he was captured, I was not with him and did not know anything had befallen my friend." He shook his head and felt something brush his arm. He looked down to see the material that had covered his ears in his hands. His hand automatically went to his ears.

Ceslon noticed Legolas' pointed ears and gasped. "You're an elf!"

Legolas didn't answer right away; he just tied the material around his head again. "Yes, please do not tell." he begged.

Ceslon shrugged. "Who'd listen to a slave?"

Legolas looked at him sadly. "I am sorry."

Ceslon nodded indifferently. "It doesn't matter anymore." He looked at Aragorn. "Estel needs to get to his bed. He is terribly hurt."

Legolas nodded. He wanted nothing more than to escape but he knew it was impossible to run away in broad daylight. "Let me help you carry him."

Ceslon shook his head. "They'll whip me if you help. If you're pretending to be a noble you ought to act like one."

Legolas smiled inwardly. If only this person knew Lord Elrond and his family. He would have a much different opinion of nobles; he would see they were not all cruel. "I will carry him until we are in view of the guards. You are tired, you have been working for a long day."

Ceslon nodded slowly. "I guess that's acceptable."

Legolas scooped his friend up into his arms and held him protectively. His heart was crying for the pain his friend was in. He was only twenty-six. Aragorn shouldn't have to go through so much pain. "I have you, mellon-nin. I will keep you safe," he whispered softly into Aragorn's ear. He wasn't sure if the human could hear him, but he continued to speak to him quietly.

Ceslon looked at Legolas, intrigued. "What language is that?"

Legolas looked startled. "It is Elvish."

Ceslon nodded and then asked another question. "How does Estel know the language?"

Legolas paused, trying to figure out a good way to explain things to this human. "Estel is a Ranger of the North. He goes by Strider normally."

Ceslon's head snapped around to look at Legolas. "Estel is Strider?"

Legolas nodded slowly. "Yes, have you heard of him?"

Ceslon nearly laughed. "I'm from Bree! I used to go to the inn and watch Strider sit in his corner, wondering where he was from."

Legolas chuckled. "It is a small world."

Ceslon grinned and continued walking with Legolas. He would have to ask Estel some questions when he woke.

Legolas could see the guards. "I see the guards; perhaps you should carry Estel so that you do not get in trouble. I will not have you getting whipped on my account." He really just wanted to get in the house as quickly as possible so that he could see to his friend's wounds. He didn't want the young man to be tortured either; he hated to watch that sort of thing.

Ceslon nodded and took Aragorn from Legolas. He held the man more roughly, but with a gentle grip. "Come, I will take you to our area." He led Legolas into the house and down a flight of servant stairs.

It seemed to Legolas that Ceslon was trying to avoid people. _With good reason,_ he thought to himself. He followed Ceslon down a dark hallway and into a poorly lit room.

"This is our room," Ceslon informed Legolas. He put Aragorn on his bed and grabbed a chair for Legolas to sit in. "I must return to the fields. They will notice if I am gone for too long."

Legolas nodded. "I will take care of him."

Ceslon nodded and walked towards the door. "What is your real name?"

Legolas only shook his head. "My name is Legolas."

"Where are you from, Legolas?" Ceslon asked.

Legolas almost chuckled. Humans always asked so many questions! "I am from Mirkwood."

Ceslon nodded. "Oh…"

Legolas had to chuckle at the confused expression. "You should go; you do not want to be in trouble."

Ceslon jumped and ran out the door. He was already late.

Legolas sighed and turned to Aragorn. "Oh Estel," he whispered. "I am so sorry I did not reach you sooner." He brushed stray locks of hair behind his friend's ear. He felt Aragorn move and watched him reach up to shakily take Legolas' hand. "I am so sorry, Estel."

Aragorn looked at his friend with unfocused eyes. "It is not your fault," He whispered hoarsely.

Legolas had tears in his eyes; it was so painful to see his friend so terribly wounded. "I have to get you out of here."

Aragorn shook his head slightly, his voice urgent. "No, we must free the other slaves."

Legolas nodded. he had been thinking of that. "I do not know if we can free them all."

"Just free Ceslon. He needs to return to his family. Most of the others do not mind being slaves; they have been in slavery their whole lives." Aragorn whispered. He wished he could add more, explain to Legolas how the slaves didn't know what freedom was like, and probably wouldn't be able to cope. He couldn't, though; his voice began to crack before he could form the words on his lips.

"Sleep, Estel. I will come for you tonight. Tell Ceslon to be ready." He noticed there were other beds in the room. "Will the other men want to escape as well?"

"No other men live in this room besides me and Ceslon. The other two were sold," Aragorn explained flatly.

Legolas was horrified but didn't mention it. "You sleep now, I will return late tonight."

"I will be here," Aragorn muttered. He was in so much pain he could do very little. He doubted he would be able to walk, but if it meant he could escape then he would do his best.

Legolas squeezed his friend's hand one last time before standing. "I brought Deçwen."

Aragorn smiled softly at the mention of his sweet mare. "I will see you tonight," he mouthed. His voice was completely gone.

Legolas nodded and walked from the room. He ran up the servant stairs and went to the sitting room. He found Lord Nelkoo sitting on one of the couches and went over to him. "Has your daughter returned from her ride?"

Lord Nelkoo looked up and broke into a smile. "No, I am afraid she is going to be staying with some friends in the city. I am sorry if this inconveniences you. Perhaps you could return at a later date?"

Legolas sighed and faked unhappiness. "Yes, I guess I could."

Lord Nelkoo noted the discontented tone in Legolas' voice. "Dine with me. Tomorrow you can start on your way home."

Legolas nodded. "That would be wonderful." He needed to kill time until it got late. As soon as he was sure Lord Nelkoo was asleep he would help Aragorn and Ceslon escape.

-----

Lord Elrond paced the balcony that connected most of the rooms in the house. Legolas and Aragorn had been gone for three months and he was beginning to worry. He knew that his son had wanted to show Legolas around, but he had expected them back soon. Elladan and Elrohir had returned a week before. They had told him that they had tracked the slave traders with the Rangers only to lose the trail. The twins had returned and the Rangers had continued on without them.

He continued to pace the sunlit balcony. He hadn't rested well for the past month. He had been so concerned for his youngest son's safety that he hadn't been able to get a good night's rest. He was full of worry and he was close to the point where all coherent thought was gone.

"Ada?"

Elrond turned to see his twin sons walking towards him.

"Yes ionath-nin?" he asked his sons. "What is it?"

"We are worried about you, Ada," Elrohir said to his father. "You look tired most of the time."

Elrond sighed. "I am concerned about Estel and Legolas. They have been gone for more than three months."

Elladan and Elrohir both nodded.

"We worry for them too," Elladan said. He went over to his father and hugged him tightly.

Elrond hugged his son back. "I fear for them. It has been such a long time since they left."

"Aragorn is a Ranger, perhaps he met up with the others," Elrohir said optimistically.

Elrond nodded. "Perhaps," but the pit in his stomach told him otherwise.

-----

Legolas finished eating with Lord Nelkoo. He wanted to get away from the lord as fast as possible and go help Aragorn. It was getting late and he hoped that the lord would go to sleep soon. "I need to rest. Is there a room I can stay in?"

Lord Nelkoo nodded. "Of course!" He motioned to one of the guards. "Take Duke Nelon to one of the spare rooms." He turned to Legolas. "I apologize, but the guest chambers are very close to the slave quarters."

"That is fine; I just would like to sleep. I will leave very early in the morning so it would be nice if I can be close to an exit," Legolas said, keeping the hopeful tone out of his voice and replacing it with an air of uncaring. If he was near the slave quarters then he might be able to rescue Aragorn more easily than he had thought!

"There is an exit very close to those rooms. It leads to the stables so you would be able to get to your horse easily. Will I see you tomorrow morning?" Lord Nelkoo asked pleasantly.

Legolas shook his head. "I doubt it, but I hope so."

Lord Nelkoo smiled. "I hope so as well. If I don't see you in the morning I hope you have a safe trip home. Please return soon."

Legolas nodded. "I will do my best to return when your daughter is home."

The guard tapped Legolas' arm. "Come with me, Your Grace. I will show you to your rooms."

Legolas followed the guard out of the dining hall and towards the slave chambers. "The house is very big," He commented.

The guard nodded. "Yes, it is." He led Legolas down the hall. "This is the exit that leads to the stables," he indicated a stone breezeway, "and this is your room." He opened the door to a lavishly decorated suite. "Sleep well, Your Grace." He left, humming pleasantly to himself as he left the hallway.

Legolas waited until he could no longer hear the man's footsteps. After waiting another ten minutes he ventured out of the bedroom and towards Aragorn's room. He was pleased that it was only five doors down the hall. He opened it quietly and slipped inside. He saw Ceslon bent over Aragorn's sleeping form and smiled. "Rouse him; for it is time for you two to escape!"

**Reviewer Responses:**

** Linuvial Greenleaf: Hm…I am sort of afraid to respond to this review, mellon-nin. Heehee, I don't know if there ever will be enough insanity for you. You seem to grab it by the horns and dance with it. Hm…ok I guess I will respond to what you said about the fic. Yes, poor Legolas having to suffer through his friend's torture session and be unable to stop it. That would definitely be something traumatic. Smeejee!!! Hm…we must give our smeejee awards to all. I know they all want them! SMEEJEE AWARDS TO THE SMEEJEE WRITERS!!! Ok…hem. La, the fugitive. Sounds like you had some…pauses for correct word interesting experiences with that fugitive. I hope she has left you in peace and quiet…you know, like the quiet in your house when you get Krazy Glue on your hands. ::grins:: HAH! You are sooo good at giving directions. At least you gave me the correct address…I hope that you have gotten my other postcards! I leave…looks at calendar Tuesday. That is not true about the tree (read that the way you read "Sam I am" by Dr. Suess…I dunno, it's just funny) you finished the tree! (You did…didn't you?) KILL THE GIRL WHO DUMPED YOUR BROTHER (hm…doesn't sound quite as good as KILL BILL) Oh well. Goodbye my smeejeetic friend. I shall talk to you soon. Other smeejee out. **

** Someone Reading: Thank you for the compliments. : ( Poor Aragorn. He really goes through so much. Poor Legolas too!!! He had to witness something no friend should ever see. I hope you like this chapter as much as the others. Thank you so much for reading. It really means a lot to me. I also hope you liked the chapter of my novel that I sent you.**

** Allie5: Yay! I am happy you are enjoying this! Well, you know, I do have little breaks but for some reason chucks them out when I post. It doesn't accept squiggles or stars anymore (which is what I used to use for breaks) I have gone back and redone it, but for some reason it still isn't happy. ::sighs:: I am sorry. **

** Shadowfaxgal7: Heehee, I am happy you really liked the previous chapter. Wow…you give me soooo many compliments! I always feel so good. Thank you. I really hope you have a good time at camp and that this chapter doesn't disappoint you. Thank you so much for reading. Have a wonderful vacation at camp!!!**

** DreaminofLorien: **: (**Poor Estel. I know he appreciates the morphine…too bad it didn't get to him. (Had to be confiscated, I am sorry but you know, the fic has to continue!) Heehee. I am so happy you liked the bit about the servants and slaves. I wanted to put that in there because we all know Legolas has to have servants attending to him, since he is a royal. I hope you like this chapter as much as the one before it!**

** Leggylover03: Ahh, the pleas have begun. ::grins:: I hope you keep reading and that the suspense isn't too bad for you. Heehee! **

** Wolf Jade: Heehee. Sorry about your hopes. I hope you liked the chapter, though! I am really happy you are enjoying my fic and I hope you continue to enjoy it! Thank you so much for the compliments. It really does make me feel good, and I look forward to them all the time. It makes me confident as a writer. Thank you so much for reading. **

** Lindahoyland: Heehee I hope the angst doesn't give you a heart attack! Yes, Aragorn really needs some TLC. ::sighs:: poor guy. He was safe before he left his house. : ( **

** Iluvia negra: Heehee! It wasn't _too_ sad was it? Oh I hope you continue to enjoy!**

** Elana: Thank you for the compliments. I am so happy to hear that you can't wait for more. Always makes me feel good! Enjoy!**

** Lazuli-rain: Thank you! I hope you really continue to enjoy! I am trying really hard to make the feelings known to the readers. I hope you continue to read and enjoy! **

** Alexandra: I know!!!! Poor Aragorn and poor Legolas!!! Thank you so much for the lovely compliments. I am really happy to know you are enjoying it! Aw! Thank you for adding me to your favorites! I hope I didn't leave you hangin' for too long! I am sorry! Enjoy!!!!**

** Catmint: And we get to you, my faithful beta. ::hands over a tissue:: I am sorry I made you cry. Thank you so much for the lovely compliments. I really do try hard to capture the emotions. I hope you are enjoying the fic. ::huggles:: Hope it wasn't too much for you! Thank you once again for beta reading for me. You do a wonderful job and I really do appreciate it. Thank you. **


	8. Searching

**A/N Some one left me an anonymous review and didn't sign. I replied to you as blank because I didn't know what else to say…sorry!**

**Chapter 8: Searching**

And I know it aches  
And your heart it breaks  
You can only take so much  
Walk on

-Delerium

Lord Elrond paced his bedroom. For three days he had not slept, and for three days he had not eaten. Worry ate at him like a sickness.

"Ada!" Elrohir cried from the doorway. "Ada, you must come out. Please, share with us what is troubling you."

Lord Elrond turned around. The sadness in his eyes tore at Elrohir's heart. "He is hurt, Elrohir."

"Estel?" Elrohir asked. He walked to his father's side and put an arm around him. "You must rest, Ada." He tried to lead his father over to a chair but Lord Elrond would have none of it.

"I do not know where he is, but I know he is hurt," Elrond whispered. His eyes were far away - unfocused.

"Elladan and I will search for him, we will retrace our steps. Please, Ada, please just rest. You do not look well!" Elrohir begged and cried.

"The snow will be falling soon," Elrond whispered.

His father speaking so incoherently scared Elrohir. "Yes, Ada, the snow will fall soon."

"Please find him." Lord Elrond turned from his son and walked onto the balcony. As he looked off into the distance, Elrohir left the room.

Elrohir ran down the hall as fast as he could. He was trying hard not to run into the servants but it was hard. He saw a closed conference room door, and yanked it open. He knew Glorfindel would be inside, and he didn't care about intruding.

He stepped into the room and vaguely noticed six elves having council. He spotted Glorfindel and walked over to the elf.

"Elrohir," Erestor's tone was one that would have made Elrohir think twice about interrupting, if he hadn't been so worried about his father.

"Glorfindel, I need you!" Elrohir said worriedly.

Glorfindel must have noticed the distress in the younger elf because he quickly made apologies for both himself and Elrohir. He took Elrohir by the arm and led him out of the room. "I hope you have a good explanation, young one." His tone was pleasant but there was an undertone that hinted a scolding.

"It is Ada…" Elrohir began.

Glorfindel became incredibly serious quickly. "What is wrong with your adar?"

"Come see!" Elrohir called as he began to walk down the hall.

Glorfindel followed the younger elf to Lord Elrond's rooms. He opened the door and became concerned when he noticed his friend standing on the balcony, unmoving. "Elrond?"

Lord Elrond hadn't heard Glorfindel enter and jumped when he heard his voice. He turned around and frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"I will say something is wrong! Elrond, what happened?" He looked at Elrohir and nodded, dismissing the young lord.

Elrohir nodded and silently left the room.

"Estel is hurt and I don't know where he is," Elrond said in a dead tone. He loved his human son as much as his three other children, it was common knowledge to everyone who knew Lord Elrond and his children.

Glorfindel walked over to his friend and squeezed his shoulder tightly in support. "He will come home." Glorfindel looked his friend over and frowned. "You must sleep."

"I must know if Estel is alright," Elrond muttered.

"Right now I want to know if you are alright." Glorfindel lifted Elrond's face. "Go to bed, Elrond. I will bring you something."

Elrond settled his friend with a glare. "It had better not be tea, because I know what is in there and do not want to drink it."

Glorfindel chuckled and left the room, only to return with some food and warm cider. "Eat, you need rest too," he commanded.

Elrond glared at his friend but did as he said. He was happy to see that he had cider instead of tea, even if the cider had sleeping herbs in it.

………………..

Elladan and Elrohir were discussing their father.

"We must search for Estel and Legolas," Elladan stated. "If Ada is feeling this strongly we must start searching."

Elrohir nodded. "I know, I was thinking the same thing."

"Where is Ada now?" Elladan asked. He was worried about his father; it was rare that he got worked up like this.

Elrohir blushed slightly. "I was scared for him so I pulled Glorfindel out of council."

Elladan closed his eyes and began to chuckle. "Let us go tell Ada we are leaving."

Elrohir nodded and followed his brother out of the room. "Do you think he will mind us leaving?" He asked.

Elladan shrugged. "He will probably be pleased that we are going to look for Estel." He knew how their father had been acting, but he hadn't noticed as everything like Elrohir had. He was silently berating himself for not noticing his father's mood

Elrohir pushed open the door and let his brother enter first. He looked around the room and chuckled. Glorfindel was relaxing in a chair, propped back on two legs. His eyes were closed and the sun shone on his blond hair. Next to Glorfindel, on the bed was their father, his eyes half lidded in elven sleep.

"We are going to try to find Estel," Elladan said to Glorfindel. A smile tugged at his lips as he watched their father's friend.

"I will tell you father. Do you know when you will return?" Glorfindel asked. He was content to just laze in the sun whilst his friend slept on the bed. He had drugged Elrond so that he would sleep.

"No," Elrohir said. "We are going to be searching for Estel so it might take weeks."

"I will tell him to expect you before the snow passes, that would be a reasonable time to be home. Do not worry too much over Estel, he has Legolas to take care of him." Despite Glorfindel's strong words he did not feel that Estel was completely safe. It would put his nerves at rest to know that the twins were out searching for him.

The twins smiled gratefully at the elder elf.

"Thank you," Elrohir whispered before he and Elladan left the room.

The twins hurriedly went and packed a few things that they knew would be crucial. They grabbed herbs and salves along with bandages – just to be sure.

"Come, the stable hands have surely saddled the horses by now," Elladan said as he threw a pack over his shoulder. He grabbed his bow and quiver and walked out of the room with Elrohir hot on his heels.

"Where are we going to go?" Elrohir asked his twin while he shuffled down the hall. "Elladan, wait!" He snapped, stopping in the middle of the hall to refasten his pack.

Elladan sighed dramatically before stopping to wait for his brother. "You should have fastened it before we left the bedroom." He frowned at his brother's angry look.

"You didn't let me," Elrohir muttered before sticking his tongue out playfully and hurrying to catch up.

Elladan rolled his eyes and walked out of the house and towards the stables.

"We saddled your stallion, Lord Elladan," one of the stable hands said, "but we could not take your gelding out of his stall, Lord Elrohir."

Elrohir frowned and walked into the stables. He stopped in front of his horse's stall and looked at the gelding. He had always been such a faithful mount and Elrohir was curious as to why he wouldn't leave his stall.

Elrohir unlocked the door and let himself into the stall while he talked to his horse. "Feilan," he whispered softly.

The gelding was standing in his stall, resting his left foot. He eyed Elrohir with satisfaction before closing his eyes to relax.

Elrohir ran his hands over the horse, trying to see if there was anything physically wrong with him. He stopped when he felt heat in Feilan's back leg. He hadn't been worried when he had first seen Feilan resting it, but now he was worried.

"Elladan, Feilan has been injured, would you saddle Cinwen for me?" He called to his brother while he continued to feel Feilan's leg.

"Of course. What happened to Feilan?" He asked as he took the filly out of her stall. She was young still, only two years old and highly spirited.

"Stone bruise," Elrohir replied. He wasn't too concerned, but he didn't want to press his luck and ride Feilan. Elrohir exited the stall and went over to one of the grooms. "See that cold packs are applied to Feilan's leg for me. He has heat and I fear it is either a stone bruise or a sprain."

The groom nodded and went off to get bandages and ice.

Elladan exited another stall leading a flea bitten filly. "Cinwen is a good mount," he commented.

Elrohir nodded and swung himself onto Cinwen's back. He patted her neck and led her out of the stable. "I wish I were on Feilan."

Elladan nodded. He knew that Feilan was Elrohir's favorite horse for long journeys. "We need to hurry, we delayed too much in the stables. We should hurry and begin searching for our brother."

"I hope we find him," Elrohir said quietly. He hoped that Estel was safe; it would be horrible to find their brother in pain.

"He is with Legolas, let us hope that they are both safe." Elladan nudged his horse into a trot and the two quickly left Imladris' borders.

**Reviewer Responses:**

** Melboriel: Thank you! I love a vulnerable Aragorn as well. He is in so much pain, the poor guy. I really wanted to thank you for the compliments! I am happy you like how I have done the characters. I am trying! I am so happy you like my writing style. Thanks for reading!**

** Deana: Heehee, well you're going to have to wait and see how they escape. Meanwhile, just enjoy the twins.**

** Mornflower: It's totally ok that you couldn't review. Our computers can be EVIL!! ::hisses:: Poor Aragorn and Legolas. The guys are going through a lot. Well, you're going to have to wait and find out what happens with Aragorn and Legolas. I hope you enjoy the twins!**

** Kissed-luck: Heehee! I hope you continue to enjoy the fic. Thanks for reading!!!!**

** Lindahoyland: I know! Poor Aragorn finally has a little hope. Perhaps he can get out this time…**

** Someone Reading: Thank you for the compliments! I always tell you I look forward to your reviews and I mean it! They make me feel really good. Yes, I love Legolas and Aragorn. Aragorn is such a caring person. OT: I am really happy you liked the beginning of my novel!**

** Linuvial Greenleaf: And we have reached you…::shakes head:: Hello Smeejee (the same voice as "Hello Clarice") Heehee. When are we going to start handing out our Smeejee awards? We need to. Hm…seeing you grab insanity by the horns is a very amusing(ish) picture. Heehee! I love the idea. LMAO! Using one's limb as a sword. I wish I could see Nero use a limb for something productive, let alone for a sword! Heehee. THE SMEEJEE AWARDS MUST BE GIVEN!!!! ::shakes head:: Haldir and The Bride. They had to look. ::sad depressing tone:: the idiots. You have gotten me in to the anger. Those idiots! WHY DID THEY LOOK!?!?!? ::shakes head:: The fugitive. Have you seen her recently? Has she come by to push you in a hedge? Heehee! I loved hearing about her. You do have some pretty wild adventures. Crazy families. ::Shakes head:: I can't believe I pulled a Lauren. Heehee. Damn super glue. We _should _sue!!! Heehee. That would be the funniest headline. "Teen Girls Sue Glue Company after Spilling Glue on Themselves" For some reason I don't think we'd win, mellon-nin. The might just laugh at us. You have finished the Character Profiles!! You see, it wasn't the bane of your existence. The full moon!! Ahooooooooo ahooooooooo…don't mind me I am just attempting to howl at the moon. I love it! It makes me sooooo happy. More girl trouble with your brother? How long do you think the 75ft restraining order will last for? I can just see you jumping at the girl and demanding to know everything about her before she dates him. You are so protective. I think your brother thinks you're nuts. I do. ::grin:: But as we know, I am your smeejeetic friend! You should mess her up. Stupid girl. She was mean to your brother!! I have rambled for a good long time. Smeejee out.**

** Shadowfaxgal7: I know you said that you love the twins. Here is some twin stuff! Yes…the rescue will be talked about in the next chapter. ::grin:: I hope you like this one! Thank you for all the lovely compliments. I was happy to hear you had a good time in camp. I hope you like this chapter!**

** Wolf Jade: Escape! They must escape!! ::backs away from the evil glare:: Heehee. Thank you for your thought. I hope you like this chapter!**

** Jadesaber: Yes! I know! Poor Estel seems to walk around singing the trouble song. Nothing ever goes right for him! Yes, it is good that they are going to try and free Ceslon. The poor man. Thank you for reading!**

** DreaminofLorien: Yeah. Those stinkin' humans!! Elflings!! I loved Eyebows of Doob! It was awesome. I have to read the next chapter!!! Oh! I just wanted to say that I remembered that you loved the twins so much, so I made this chapter all for you and the twins!! Heehee! **

** Catmint: Thank you for the compliments!! I wanted to thank you for beta reading. It makes me a better author. I am happy the parts with the twins touched you. I hope you really like this chapter!**

** Blank: Hm…since you didn't leave a name I was sort of confused. I am really happy you are enjoying this fic, though. I updated!**

** Beling: I am so sorry that chapter 6 was so heartbreaking for you. I am happy you enjoyed it as well. I know Legolas was suffering and I know Aragorn is ready to die. The poor guys. Heehee! I doubt escape would ever be easy with those two! Thank you so much for reading!**

** Kai: Heehee! I really loved your compliments! I can't tell you what is going to happen. It would ruin everything for you!!! Here is an update, though!**

** Iluvia negra: LOL! I can't believe you wrote 'Araforn' it was sooo funny! I am happy you are enjoying the fic. It makes me feel good to know that. I hope you continue to read! I love the reviews!! Heehee 'Araforn'. **

** A/N I accidentally said in _Through the Eyes of an Adult_ that I had returned 'to' ****California****. I meant I had returned 'from' ****California****. Sorry for the mistake**


	9. Running

A/N Thanks to Linuvial Greenleaf for her help on this chapter and the ones in the future. Your advice means a lot to me, mellon-nin.  
  
Chapter 9: Running

You could have flown away  
A singing bird  
In an open cage  
Who will only fly  
Only fly for freedom

Ceslon jerked his head up at the sound of Legolas' voice and nodded. "How are we going to leave? You only have one horse, which will carry you and Estel. How will _I_ get out?"

Legolas shook his head. "You said you are from Bree, correct?"

Ceslon nodded. "Yes, but my family no longer lives there. They were sold as slaves as well. My wife and our baby daughter live in the city. She came here hoping she would be able to buy my freedom, only didn't have enough money. She works there, hoping to raise enough to buy me."

"The city is not far; take my horse with Estel and I will meet you in the city," Legolas said to him. "You will be able to find your wife and I will continue on my way with Estel."

Ceslon looked gratefully at Legolas. "Oh, thank you!"

Legolas nodded gravely. "When you find your wife, you must run. Lord Nelkoo will want to find you, it would be best if you three left the city completely."

"We will, it wouldn't be safe to linger," Ceslon replied, serious.

"We must go; I will help you settle Estel on the horse," Legolas told him. Ceslon nodded but Legolas didn't see him. His attention was fixed on his friend and his beaten body. "We are leaving now, Estel," He whispered.

Aragorn's eyes opened slightly and he smiled. Lifting a hand he gently touched his friend's cheek. "You did well dressing like a human. Hopefully you will be able to get rid of that haughty gait." His voice was barely above a whisper since he had screamed himself hoarse. It hurt him to speak, but he needed to say something to his friend.

Legolas had to smile at the remark, but he was still incredibly worried about his friend's wellbeing. "Rest, mellon-nin, your body needs to save energy. We have a long run ahead of us, if you would like to be free again."

Aragorn closed his eyes and fell back into a deep sleep.

Legolas picked his friend up as gently as possible but he still noted how Aragorn arched his body, trying to escape the pain, even in sleep. He walked from the room with Ceslon at his heels.

"No one walks these halls at night. Even the slaves and servants are too tired to leave their rooms. The guards don't bother; we know the punishment for being out of our rooms at night," Ceslon said quietly in Legolas' ear.

Legolas nodded and slipped into the stables. He went to his horse's stall and, with much fumbling of the latch, opened the door to let her out.

Deçwen snorted when Legolas let her out and quickly tacked her up. She could smell Aragorn and was nosing around looking for her rider. She loved Aragorn - he was a good master.

"Hush, Deçwen," Legolas soothed. He turned to Ceslon. "Alright, mount her."

Ceslon looked at Legolas as if the elf were crazy. "How? There ain't any saddle!"

Legolas sighed and quickly led Deçwen near the edge of the stable so that Ceslon could use a block. "Are you settled?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ceslon replied. He had been raised around horses, and was quite good with them.

Legolas nodded. "Hold Estel tightly," he commanded softly. He gently lifted Aragorn onto Deçwen's back so that Ceslon could get a hold on him. "Ride quickly. I shall meet you in the city near the gates. Wait for me."

Ceslon nodded and turned Deçwen while he held Aragorn tightly.

Legolas didn't want to trust the slave with his best friend, but he knew he had to. It was the only way to help Aragorn and free Ceslon. Sighing, Legolas began the two-mile run to the city.

- - - - -

Elladan and Elrohir had been riding for three days. They were both incredibly worried about their younger brother and their friend Legolas.

"'Ro!" Elladan called to his brother. "'Ro, we are nearing the camp."

Elrohir nodded. "I know. I too can see the fires."

There was rustling behind them and a man no older than twenty stepped from the shadows.

"How may we help you?" the youth inquired, tired.

Elladan raised an eyebrow at his twin, who raised one in return.

"We are here to speak with Halbarad," Elrohir answered quickly. He decided that Elladan would snap at the youth if he had answered.

"Who shall I tell him you are?" he asked.

"He knows who we are," Elladan snapped.

"Hush, 'Dan," Elrohir scolded.

The youth gave a wry grin and nodded his head. "I will take you to our camp."

"Thank you," Elladan muttered, irritated.

When they entered the Ranger camp Halbarad was there to greet them.

"Elladan. Elrohir. How good to see you. What can I do for you?" he asked the twins in Elvish.

"Have you seen our brother?" Elrohir asked.

Halbarad shook his head, confused. "No. Not recently."

"Do you know where he might be?" Elladan asked. His worry was mounting. If Halbarad didn't know where Estel was, then things could not be good.

"No. I'm sorry. The last I heard he was in Bree," Halbarad replied. He felt bad that he could not supply the twins with more information.

Elladan nodded mutely before he turned his horse out of the camp and rode off.

Elrohir, making apologies, wasn't far behind.

- - - - -

Ceslon reached the city gates and hid in the shadows while he waited for Legolas. He looked down at Estel. He had watched this Ranger so many times and had never gotten up the courage to talk to him because he was a Ranger. "I'm sorry, Estel."

Estel barely heard him. He didn't understand what Ceslon was apologizing for anyway. "I just want…" He paused for a breath. "I just wanted to thank you for…for helping me." He closed his eyes and let darkness embrace him. It was darkness' cold embrace, but it was the only comfort that Estel had left.

Ceslon looked out from the shadows and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Legolas running towards them. "It didn't take you all that long," Ceslon commented. He was amazed. "Er…yer glowin', Legolas."

"I know," he replied absently. "How's Estel?" He was checking the man worriedly. He didn't want his friend to die and he didn't want infection to settle in.

"I don't know," Ceslon said. "I think he is no better than he was before. I'm sorry I can't help you."

Legolas nodded. "You may go in the gates if you like. Find your family. Send word when you reach Bree with your family."

Ceslon looked at him, embarrassed. "I can't read or write."

Legolas sighed. "That does not matter. Find someone who will write it for you."

Ceslon nodded. "Thank you for helping me." He dismounted somewhat clumsily from the Deçwen's back and ran through the city gates just as they were closing for the night.

Legolas watched to make sure that Ceslon got in safely before he mounted Deçwen and rode off. He kept a protective arm around Aragorn while he held the reins in the other. It would take him a month of hard riding to reach Imladris. That was a month of hard riding he knew Aragorn could not handle. If he was lucky, he might make it there in a little over two months. "If I'm lucky," he whispered. "Please, Valar let me be lucky!"

- - - - -

Elladan and Elrohir arrived in Bree just as the sun was setting. As soon as they entered the gates they flicked their hoods up. They had ridden hard for two days, barely taking the time to rest.

Elladan rode over to a stable and quickly paid the hostler to keep his horse and Elrohir's for the next three hours. "Come."

Elrohir looked at his twin. "What's wrong, Elladan?"

"We're going into one of those foul places Estel likes to frequent when he gets information," he replied. He hated inns. Estel had taken him into one once, and it had been awful. He knew Elrohir hadn't been inside of one, and he felt bad about taking his twin into one of those places. It assaulted Elven senses.

"Oh," Elrohir replied. "Are they really as bad as you say?"

Elladan nodded. "Yes. Come."

Elrohir rolled his eyes and followed his twin into the Prancing Pony. As soon as he stepped into the door he froze. The sounds and smells were horrible. If Elladan hadn't lightly pulled him, he would have turned around and run out.

"Sorry, 'Ro," he mouthed. It hurt his senses as well, but he had known what to expect.

Elrohir nodded to his twin. "Let's just find a place to sit. If we're lucky, maybe we will hear talk of the Slave Trade."

"If we're lucky," Elladan whispered.

TBC…

**So sorry about no reviewer responses.**** isn't letting me into my review thing. ::growls:: I will review in the next chapter. Please review!! They make me feel so special. Once again, I am really sorry!!!**


	10. Hope

**Chapter 10: Hope**

_Hope: A desire of some good, accompanied with an expectation of_

_obtaining it, or a belief that it is obtainable; an_

_expectation of something which is thought to be desirable;_

_confidence; pleasing expectancy._

The twins sat at their table, pretending to drink their mead while they watched the other customers, wondering if these people knew anything or if they would even be useful. They were positioned so that they could see the whole room, but not be noticed. It was something their brother had learned to do well once they taught him, but it was the twins who were best at it.

Elladan seemed to be worrying more than usual, and Elrohir couldn't figure out why. None of the people he was watching appeared to know anything useful and he wondered if Elladan was learning things and wasn't sharing. He touched Elladan's knee, trying to get his twin's attention, but Elladan only held up a hand to wait. Frowning, Elrohir turned to look at the table that had captured Elladan's attention. He didn't see what was so interesting; the people were just talking about selling stock.

Sighing, Elladan turned to his twin. "They were discussing slave trading before you tapped me," he informed furiously. It wasn't anger towards Elrohir that made him sound furious; it was anger at himself and despair because he had very little idea about where to look for his little brother.

Elrohir only smiled sadly at his twin. "I am sorry." He understood that Elladan's anger wasn't directed at Elrohir, but at Elladan himself. It was hard to convince his twin that he had done nothing and couldn't have prevented what had happened to their little brother, and even when Elrohir tried to explain, Elladan still despaired. "Did you learn anything?" he asked, his voice filled with hope but his face blank, trying to keep people from becoming interested in the twin's conversation.

"Yes," Elladan replied. "Come, I will tell you of it outside. As neither one of us is comfortable in here, it would be better if we went to where our horses are. I will tell you as we ready them."

"Alright," Elrohir agreed. He stood from the table, and followed Elladan out of the inn and towards where their horses were. "What did you learn?" he asked when they were alone.

"I have an idea of where to look for Estel and Legolas. Mount up, and I shall tell you everything on the road." Elladan swung himself into the saddle and rode off; he wanted to get started.

- - - - -

Legolas was tiring and he knew that Aragorn needed to rest as well. They had been riding for three days with short breaks to stretch their legs and for Legolas to apply a salve to Aragorn's wounds. He really didn't want to stop because he wanted to put a lot of distance between them and Lord Nelkoo, but he knew it would be best for both of them if they rested for a time.

Legolas spotted a small brook up ahead and decided it would be a good place to stop so that he could refill his water skin and let the horse rest. He knew the mare had to be incredibly tired from all the riding and from carrying both his, and Aragorn's, weight. He hated making the mare work so hard, but Legolas knew it was incredibly important to get his friend home as soon as he could. Aragorn was sleeping on the horse, so Legolas picked him up and laid him down on the ground while he went to fill the water skins.

Aragorn blinked a few times, and found that he was lying on the ground. Confused as to how he got there, he pushed himself up and groaned in pain from the headache that rushed to embrace him. He looked around, covering his eyes with one hand to keep the sunlight from assaulting them. Legolas was kneeling by a water source, he saw; he also saw his horse drinking greedily from the water. He didn't care much about his surroundings, but he surveyed them out of habit.

They seemed to be out of the desert, and Aragorn wondered just how long they had been riding for. He couldn't remember because he had been in and out of consciousness and he was still exhausted and in an extreme amount of pain. There weren't a lot of tall trees, but there were a bunch of small shrubs and other vegetation that didn't need a lot of water. He was surprised that there was a brook so close to the desert, but it was the rainy season after all.

He tried to stand, but his legs didn't want to hold his body weight, which he decided was just as well because he didn't have a lot of strength to waste on walking around. "Legolas," he called to his friend, his throat dry and scratchy.

Legolas turned around and gave his friend a half smile. "How are you feeling?" he asked, walking over to Aragorn with two full water skins. He was worried about his friend, but he tried not to show it.

"Not very well," Aragorn responded. He didn't even bother to lie about how he felt; he knew it wouldn't do any good and that it wouldn't help him in the long run. "I'm really thirsty."

"I believe you," Legolas said, laughter twinkling in his eyes. "You've had little to eat and drink for the last few days. Do you remember much since we left?" He passed a water skin to Aragorn and let him drink as much as he wanted.

When Aragorn had finished drinking the water, he looked at his friend. "I'm afraid I remember very little. I'm so tired and everything hurts. Thank you for coming to find me. I don't think I said that before."

Legolas smiled sadly as he looked at the pain in his friend's eyes. "You do not need to thank me, I am your friend. I'm just happy you are safe now." He got up and went to get his pack. "Here," he said, giving Aragorn some food. "Eat this and then rest; I'll watch you and see to everything."

Aragorn smiled. "Thank you." He quickly ate the food Legolas had given him, and removed his tunic so that Legolas could get to his wounds.

"Go to sleep," Legolas suggested. He didn't want his friend to tax his strength for too long. "You need it."

"No," Aragorn replied, trying to smother a yawn. "I'll be alright for a time."

Legolas sighed but didn't press the matter. "Maybe you should wash in the brook. It will clean your wounds."

Aragorn made a face. He really didn't want to enter freezing water, but he knew it would be good for him to keep his wounds clean. "Alright, but turn around."

Legolas laughed, but did as he was told. "I never knew you were modest."

Aragorn snorted and quickly stripped his clothes off and washed, feeling what little strength he had leave him as he entered the freezing water. He washed quickly and got out as fast as his injured body would let him. While he changed back in to his clothes, he shook despite the heat the sun produced. "Alright," he said, his teeth chattering and his body shivering.

Legolas turned around and scrutinized his friend. "The water is quite warm," Legolas said. "I thought it was."

"Your perception of cold is much different than mine," Aragorn snapped, suddenly ornery. He wasn't angry with his friend, he was just cold, tired, and in an amazing amount of pain.

"I know that," Legolas responded absently. He went back into his pack and produced a cloak. "Here, wrap yourself up, I'll start a fire for you and heat some of the herbs your father gave me before I left Imladris."

Aragorn nodded, suddenly feeling lightheaded and incredibly fragile. "Thanks," he replied weakly when Legolas gave him the cloak.

- - - - -

"Aragorn is a slave?" Elrohir demanded from his brother. "How?!" He couldn't understand how this had happened. Aragorn should have just learned what he could and then joined up with the Rangers; he should not have gotten himself captured by slave traders and turned into a slave.

"If I knew how he had become a slave, dear brother, I would have told you," Elladan replied acidly. He wasn't angry with Elrohir, but he was becoming increasingly annoyed by the questions his twin was asking. "I know we need to find a Lord Nelkoo because he is the one who owns our brother."

Elrohir glared at the thought of someone owning their little brother. "Alright, where are we heading?"

"Fleniar," Elladan responded. "That is where Lord Nelkoo lives and that is where our brother is." He hated to think of the harsh treatment slaves received, because he didn't want to think of the horrors his little brother was probably facing. It hurt him to know that people felt they could own their own kind as if they were animals. He didn't think it was fair, and the fact that the slaves were treated cruelly didn't make Elladan feel any better.

"Legolas may have already found him," Elrohir pointed out. "If Estel isn't there, what will we do?" It was worry that was causing him to ask such silly questions, he knew the answers; he just wanted the confirmation as to what would happen.

Elladan sighed and looked at his brother with compassion. "Let's not think too far ahead, 'Ro. If Estel isn't there, we'll just have to look for him and ask questions without seeming to ask them."

Elrohir nodded. He wanted to cry at the hopelessness of it all. It didn't seem as if they would ever see their brother again, everything seemed so bleak and Elrohir didn't know what to do anymore.

Elladan smiled at Elrohir sadly. "We'll find him."

"I hope so," Elrohir replied. "I honestly do, 'Dan." He didn't know what he would do if they didn't find the twenty-six year-old. He didn't know what they would tell their father or anyone else.

"Hope," Elladan repeated quietly. "Estel."

- - - - -

Legolas heated herbs and water over the fire he had made. Darkness was starting to fall and he was happy to see that his friend was resting and was no longer shivering. Aragorn was doing much better than he had been three days before, but he was still covered in cuts and bruises, and many of his cuts were on the verge of becoming infected. Legolas was surprised that he had even been able to maintain consciousness for as long as he had earlier.

He finished heating the herbs and water, mixing them to form a tea-like combination that he would make Aragorn drink to keep him well. He picked up a mug that he had brought with him, and poured some of the steaming mixture into it before he roused Aragorn. Rousing Aragorn was something he was loath to do because he wanted his friend to get as much sleep as possible, but it was necessary to wake him.

Aragorn stirred when Legolas shook him gently. "What is it?" he rasped out, his weakness evident in his voice. Sleeping was the only thing he had on his mind; he didn't want to be awake. His strength was lacking, and it was becoming harder and harder for him to focus on things. When he was asleep, it was much easier for him to let his mind rest.

"Drink this, then you can go back to sleep, I promise." Legolas pressed the warm mug in to Aragorn's hands. "When you're done, you can have something to eat if you're hungry."

"Thank you, I'm not," Aragorn replied, sipping the warm mixture. "Will this ease the pain?" he wanted to know.

"I hope so," Legolas responded. "It is a recipe your father gave me, so I assume it will ease pain and make you heal quickly. I also have a salve to dress your wounds with. I need to do that before you sleep again."

Aragorn yawned and nodded. "Alright, that sounds good." He continued to sip his medicine as he took in the surroundings once again. "How far are we from Lord Nelkoo's home?" He hoped they were far away because they had been gone for three days and bounty hunters were sure to have been sent out. He was anxious about the bounty hunters, but it was hard for him to care about much since he wasn't feeling well and his body ached.

"Three days of very hard riding on an Elven horse," Legolas replied. "It will take humans a very long time to catch up with us; especially since as soon as I am done dressing your wounds we will be leaving again." He smiled comfortingly at his friend. "You need to get home so your father can see to you. Frankly, Estel, I am surprised you are doing so well."

Aragorn smiled at his friend in thanks. It was rare Legolas gave him compliments on something and he appreciated it. "I'll heal in time," he told Legolas. "Rest is something I need in plenty."

Legolas nodded. "I know; that is why I want you to sleep as much as possible." He saw that Aragorn had finished his medication. "It is time to leave." He stood up and doused the fire before he arranged everything to look as if they had never been there. "Do you need help getting up?"

Aragorn nodded. "Yes."

Legolas smiled and helped his friend to his feet and then onto the horse. He mounted behind Aragorn and they set off.

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Lindahoyland**: I know, I think everyone is hoping he is safe. Let's hope he'll be safe now. It's been three days of hard riding since they escaped! Good luck, Legolas and Aragorn!

**DreaminofLorien: **I don't know about Estel's relationship with the twins. I am sure there is one that he goes to for some things and then another one he goes to for other things. I think that since Elladan is my favorite, it will probably be him in my stories, but I'm not sure…Perhaps. Thank you for the compliments on my story, I'm so happy you like it! I am trying. I think you'll like the next chapter (yes I have already written it so you won't have to wait too long!)

**Mornflower: **LOL! You're brother sounds interesting. Well, your typing doesn't sound too normal either. :-P Of course, I would probably be looking around too if he was in the room watching me type. Just tell him you are paranoid! :-P I'm happy you like the fic, I hope you like the next chapter which will be up next week.

**Someone Reading: **LOL! I am sorry that I made your heat almost stop, but I am happy that I'm playing with your emotions. I really hope you like this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it! Thanks for the compliments and for reading.

**Sielge: **Well, you're going to have to read and see what happens. :-D I know how much people hate doing that, but I think you'll like what happens next!

**Linchi: **Yay!! I am so happy you like what is happening. I know you'll like the next chapter. Thanks for the review!

**Frodo-gal: **I am so sorry I kept you waiting for so long! I know everyone is going to complain, but I am happy you like what I have got. I hope you like this chapter.

**Shadowfaxgal: **Thank you so much for all of your lovely compliments! I am happy you like how I've got all of the characters portrayed and I am incredibly sorry that I took so long to update. I know I said it would be soon, but I've been so busy (I know that isn't an excuse). I hope you like this chapter!

**Wolf Jade: **Thank you for your compliments on the previous chapter! I hope you like this one just as much and I am sorry it took me so long to update.

**Catmint: **Thank you so much for everything! You are so patient with me and I really appreciate everything you do for me when it comes to beta reading. You've go to be the best beta in the world!

**Jadesaber: **::sigh:: I know I've messed up in previous chapters. I'm so sorry. When you notice it, please tell me! I'll go back and change anything you notice. Thank you for the review!

**Tetherballfreak:** I am glad you really like this fic! It took me a long time to update, but I think you'll like it.

**Music Dreamer: **I know; Aragorn needs help as soon as he can get it. Believe me, he only gets worse from here on out. Thanks for the review, I hope you like this chapter!

**Beling: **Heehee, don't worry about the twins and them. They'll see them soon, I promise!

**Timmy2222: **I'm not the best at making the stories in "old" language, but I'm doing my best. It is kind of hard to write in a language you don't speak in normally. I'll try from now on, though. I am happy you like what is happening. Thanks for the review!

**Kai: **Yay! Thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter.

**Jordon:** I updated…even if it did take me a long time!

**James:** I'm sorry it too me so long to update, but here you go!

**Irukapooka: **Yup, they're free…or are they? Heehee, I hope you like this chapter and the one after it! Thanks for the review!

**Levaire:** I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I hope you like this chapter.

**Velvet12: **I'm sorryit took me so long to update, I hope you like this chapter.

**Jacquelinestel and wackoranger: **I updated!! HAHAHAHA!! I did it!! Rejoice, mellon-nin, for I updated!! YIPEE!! Ok…now that that is out of my system, thanks for the review! You have been updating a lot better than I have. I can't wait until your next chapter!!!

**Arifel16: **I am so happy you really like this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**A/N I know you are all out for my blood and I must apologize for how long it took me to update. I really don't have a good excuse, but I hope you will all find it in your hearts to forgive me! Please review!!!**


	11. Discovery

**Chapter 11: Discovery**

Elladan and Elrohir rode for long days and well into the night for most of them. They slept in the saddle when they had to, and allowed their horses breaks during the heat of the day. They didn't want to be unkind to their beloved animals, and often stopped just to give them a break.

"We've been traveling for nearly two weeks, and have seen nothing of Estel or Legolas!" Elrohir cried. "What if we do not find them?" He didn't want to voice his concerns, but it had been quite a long time to see no trace of their brother and friend.

"I do not know," Elladan replied shortly, not wanting to think about that. "Perhaps we will be able to find word of them soon." Elladan knew they were still two weeks' ride from Fleniar and he too was growing increasingly worried about their brother and friend.

"Perhaps," Elrohir repeated, rolling the word around in his mouth and not liking the sound, or feeling, of that word. "I wish we could know for sure."

Elladan smiled. "I wish we could as well. Come, brother, we must continue and hope we find Estel and Legolas."

Elrohir sighed heavily and nodded. He didn't bother responding because nothing he could say would change anything that was happening.

- - - - -

Legolas looked around and noticed, not for the first time, how different their surroundings were from those in Mirkwood. They were out of desert terrain, but they weren't quite back in the forest, and Legolas was wondering if they would ever get back to Rivendell and if he would ever be able to return home to Mirkwood and his father. He was feeling slightly helpless and unsure of himself. He didn't know what to expect in the next weeks, but he knew he had to take them one day at a time.

He felt Aragorn stirring in his arms as they rode, so Legolas brought the horse to a halt and dismounted. Dusk was falling around them, and Legolas thought it was time for them to stop. "Aragorn," Legolas said gently, "are you awake?"

"Sort of," was Aragorn's sleepy reply. He was feeling much better since Legolas had rescued him, but his full strength wasn't back yet and he still had a long way to go before his wounds were healed.

Legolas chuckled and helped his friend down from the horse. "Well, I think it might be best if you dismounted and stretched. I'll make something to eat."

Aragorn nodded. "Alright. Do you need help?" He looked around and saw a stream; he thought they must be nearing a forest or wood because the water supply had to be greater to keep trees alive. "How much longer do you think it will take to get home?" he asked. He normally would have been able to figure it out for himself, but he had been sleeping a lot recently, and it had been hard for him to keep track of time. He wanted to return home, he had wanted to be home ever since he had woken up and was sold as a slave. The traveling was getting to him and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to make it home to see his father and brothers. He wasn't going to tell these things to Legolas, but they were thoughts that were in his mind when he was awake.

"One week if we're lucky," Legolas replied. "More likely it will be about two." He lit a fire and collected some brush to keep it going. The nights were beginning to get cool. They were nothing to complain of, but winter was obviously coming. Legolas hoped the snow would be easy to pass when they reached Rivendell for it was much colder there than it was in the semi-desert.

"I hope so," Aragorn replied. He was beginning to feel sick on top of all of his other pains, but he thought it would be best if he kept that to himself. Legolas had enough to worry about and Aragorn was sure it was just a cold. He was still suffering from tremendous pain and the riding that Legolas was putting him through was something he could just barely handle, but that was something he kept to himself.

Legolas looked at his friend and frowned; he was noticing fatigue in Aragorn that hadn't been there a few days ago. "Sit; you're tired. We are low on food," Legolas commented. He looked at the stream and decided it might be best if he saved the dry meat and fruit for another time and caught fish for their meal instead.

Aragorn made no comment on the food issue; he was already sleeping on the ground. His strength was gone and even simple movement was taxing. It was getting harder and harder for him to hide how weak he was from Legolas.

Legolas sighed; he could do nothing for his friend. If they stopped for a whole night, Legolas wasn't sure they'd be safe. Deciding he had no other choice but to let his friend rest for a few hours, he set to work catching fish.

- - - - -

Elladan and Elrohir rode late in to the night and frowned when they noticed a fire up ahead. They didn't think there would be people out in the desert and were wary as the approached. The fire was tiny and they figured there could be no more than three people gathered around it.

"Be quiet," Elladan hissed to his twin as Elrohir started to say something. "Let's see who they are."

Elrohir sighed and allowed his brother to take charge. He knew it would be fruitless to argue and say that it would be best if they avoided the strangers at the fire. _Besides,_ he thought, _these people might give us information as to where Legolas and Estel are._

- - - - -

Legolas' head jerked up when he heard hoof beats approaching and he reached for his bow and arrows. He crouched down really low, and watched as the people approached their camp. He watched the two figures come closer and his eyes widened when he saw them.

"Elladan!" he called. "Elrohir!" He was so happy to see the twins he didn't know what to do.

"Legolas?" Elrohir's incredulous voice called.

The twins and their mounts quickly came closer and they dismounted.

Aragorn woke in all the fuss and looked at his brothers in confusion. He wasn't sure if he was awake or not he was so tired and thought they might be mirages. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision.

Elladan noticed their little brother lying on the ground and bent next to him as Elrohir went to greet Legolas. Elladan only raised a hand in greeting as he checked Aragorn over. "Estel?" he asked quietly. "Estel, what's wrong?"

Aragorn winced when he heard his brother's voice. He hadn't heard it in many months, and to hear it now was a surprise. "Everything, 'Dan," he whispered before he passed out from the excitement and weariness.

Elladan looked up at Legolas for an explanation. "What is wrong with our brother?" he asked, his voice worried and commanding.

Legolas sighed and looked Elladan in the eyes. He saw no reason to lie to the twin. "A lot of things, Elladan."

"Tell us," Elrohir said, his voice was much gentler than Elladan's, but his eyes were just as worried. He looked at Aragorn lying on the ground and tried to asses what was wrong with him, but he couldn't get a good look.

Elladan was kneeling next to the young human and running his hand over Aragorn's hair. He was so happy to see his brother alive. "Where was he? How did you find him?"

"I tracked him to a wealthy noble's house. He was there as their slave." Legolas looked the twins in the face, he could not lie to them and he would spare no details. "He was treated badly and was administered many beatings. I have tried my best, but I am afraid it has not been enough. Estel does not fare well."

Elladan listened to Legolas, but it was hard for him to take in everything the prince was saying. He lifted his brother's shirt and closed his eyes when he saw the marks that twined their way around Aragorn's body. It was hard for him to see what was obviously causing his little brother such pain. He was horrified that such a horrible thing had happened to his little brother. Most of his life, and those of his father and twin, had been spent trying to protect Aragorn, but now, so see him in so much pain, he was horrified. He was furious that someone had done this, but the guilt he felt for letting his brother go off alone, cancelled out the anger.

"'Dan?" Elrohir's quiet voice was questioning and sad as he knelt next to his twin.

Legolas left the three brothers alone and walked farther down the stream to give them privacy and to catch fish.

Elladan reached for his twin's hand and squeezed it tightly. Horrible memories of when they had found their mother's beaten body were returning to him and he didn't want to think of those. He pushed them away and looked up at Elrohir. "Look," he said quietly.

Elrohir lifted Aragorn's shirt and sucked breath in as he saw the horrible marks of many beatings. His fingers gently touched the skin and he felt his brother wince. "He's hurt badly," Elrohir muttered. "How has he survived?"

"Legolas has taken good care of him," Elladan answered. "That is all I can think of." He took Aragorn in to his arms and removed his shirt. "He needs attention that Legolas could not give him."

"Can we treat him?" Elrohir asked. Both he and Elladan were skilled healers, but they could not compare to their father. Lord Elrond had taught his sons well, but Elrohir doubted their healing ability.

"We must," was Elladan's response. "He'll die if we can do nothing, Elrohir. That cannot happen. I_ will not_ _let_ that happen." Elladan knew these were brave words, but he meant them with all of his heart. He would not let his little brother die; it was something he could not do.

Elrohir nodded. "I'll get our packs."

- - - - -

Lord Elrond paced his balcony as he watched the first snow fall. His twin sons had been gone for over a month and he worried about them. He hoped they had found Aragorn and Legolas, but he didn't know if they would. His three sons were rarely gone from him at the same time, and he felt lonely without them. It was times like these that he missed his daughter terribly.

Arwen had not been to Rivendell in many years and the last time he had seen her was eight years before. It was not a long time for him, but it was long enough for him to miss her presence and reassurance.

Shaking himself out of his daze, Elrond tore his gaze from the snow and walked back in to his rooms. It was time for dinner, and he had guests to entertain. He had asked Glorfindel to keep them happy for most of the day, but it was his duty to see that they were content.

He opened the door to the hall and walked down to dinner and to his guests. He cast one last look at the snow and whispered, "Return to me soon, my sons."

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Jacquelinestel and Wackoranger: **YAY! You forgave me!! I am, of course, still waiting patiently for another chapter from your lovely fic. ::snort:: patiently…UPDATE SOON!! ::looks at Estel:: You're right, she is quite weird.

**DreaminofLorien: **I LIVE!! ::Hugs back:: You're probably very happy I updated this quickly! I hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for the review. I know I haven't updated for a long time but I am happy you enjoy it!

**Lindahoyland: **I am so happy you like this and thank you so much for the wonderful review. I'm glad you like Legolas and Aragorn and how Legolas is caring for Aragorn.

**Ella-elbereth: **Aww! I have a new reader. Welcome! Thank you for reading and falling in love with my story. I will definitely check yours out as soon as I can. I went to see if it is posted, but I didn't see it. I hope you'll have it up soon, it sounds like it'll be good! Heehee, it sounds like you've figured out my writing style with nothing as it seems. Did you read _Friendship is a Light of Hope_ by any chance? It might help a little bit with the next few chapters if you've read that.

**Mornflower: **Thank you so much for the review! I am very happy you like the chapter.

**Eph: **Aw! Thank you so much for the review! It's alright that you haven't reviewed earlier, I really like that you reviewed! I am happy to know you've been faithfully reading.

**Music Dreamer: **LOL! You know my writing style well, I'm happy to see that. Things will happen a little differently than you predicted, but I'm so thrilled to see you like it. I'm also not going to give away anything that's going to happen. I'll say this much, you're pretty close, but that's it! I will tell no more! I hope you liked this chapter too!

**Wolf Jade: **YAY! I am so happy to learn that I'm not the only one that hasn't updated in a lifetime. Heehee. I really hope you like this chapter and what happens with the twins and such. (I can't give anything away in case you're one of those that reads the responses before the fic!)


	12. Despair

**A/n This chapter did not turn out at all as I meant for it too. I believe I was just in a more melancholy mood than I thought. I apologize to those of you who were hoping for a more uplifting chapter.**

**Chapter 12: Despair **

Elladan and Elrohir gently cleaned their little brother's wounds as best they could with their limited supplies, and wrapped bandages around him. The twins decided stitches weren't needed for the wounds because they were not as deep as they had first appeared to be. When they had finished, the wounds were clean and Aragorn was in new clothing that they had brought with them from home.

"Do you think he will heal quickly?" Legolas asked, coming back from catching fish. He carried two medium sized fish on an arrow and gave the twins a shrug when they looked at it. "I was not trained to be a fisherman," he replied easily. "How is Estel?"

"He will survive," Elrohir replied. "Rest would do him a lot of good; it seems he has not gotten much since you two fled Fleniar." The twins had both noticed the fatigue in their brother's body when they had cleaned and bandaged his wounds.

"We had no time to rest," Legolas pointed out defensively. "I knew it was what he needed, but it is hard to rest when you know bounty hunters will most likely be on your trail soon." He looked at Aragorn and then back at the twins. "I did not want to save him just to endanger his life again."

The twins nodded – they knew he spoke the truth.

"Do you really think bounty hunters will come?" Elladan asked curiously. They had been so intent on finding Aragorn and Legolas that the thought of bounty hunters had not crossed their minds. "Would the awful man who did this to him actually send people to find him?"

"Yes," Legolas replied, "I am sure of it." After he had seen how Lord Nelkoo treated his slaves, Legolas decided it would be a blow for the lord when he lost one because the tasks would fall on others.

Aragorn stirred from where he was lying on the ground. When he opened his eyes and saw the twins, a puzzled expression crossed his face. "I thought I'd dreamed you coming," he said hazily. "I figured you'd have other, more importan' things to do than look for me. Legolas saved me, though; you can go."

Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas exchanged looks; it seemed Aragorn was falling back into the mindset he had been in a few months before and that wasn't a safe place for him to be since his body was suffering. They all knew that if he fell back into a melancholy state again, he might become sick and give up. None of them would allow that to happen if they could help it. They had tried so hard to save him, and they all loved him, that they would do anything to keep him safe.

Elladan bent down next to his little brother with Elrohir bending down next to him. "We will not leave you, Estel," Elladan told him seriously. "Do not think for a moment something is more important to us than your wellbeing."

Aragorn nodded. "I know…I'm jus', jus' really tired. I'm not thinking properly, forgive me."

The twins were not happy with the sound of their brother's voice. He was slurring his words and speaking in both Common and Elvish. They had noticed it earlier, but had just thought he was a little groggy.

"Are you unwell, Estel?" Elrohir asked anxiously. "You do not sound as if you are healthy."

Elladan pressed a cool hand against Aragorn's forehead and frowned. "He has a fever."

"Some of the medicine we gave him earlier will help," Elrohir replied. "I put the correct herbs for healing sickness in it as well."

"I'm not too sick, 'Dan, don't worry," Aragorn said sleepily. The sleeping draught Elrohir had given to him earlier hadn't worn off completely and he was still very tired.

"I am going to cook these," Legolas said quietly. He stepped away from the brothers and searched through their items for something to cook with. He had nothing except a few spices, but no pans or other things. When he did finally find a pan, he carried it over to the fire and built something to help the fish cook and so that he wouldn't burn his hand. By taking care of the tasks around camp such as cooking, he could give the three brothers the time they needed together. So he set to work cooking.

"Rest a little, Estel," Elladan said, not even noticing Legolas who had started to cook the fish he had caught.

Aragorn nodded and curled up, not caring about anything except the rest.

-----

Elrond had to excuse himself from his guests because thoughts of his sons were lying heavily on his mind. He knew it wasn't fair of him to have Erestor and Glorfindel take over the entertainment. Sighing, he walked out to the balcony that connected the house together and walked towards the courtyard, his thoughts in another place.

The snow was falling lightly, but Elrond knew the passes would become difficult if his sons did not return soon. He looked up at the sky and could see the stars twinkling overhead. He prayed to Valar for the safe return of his children and Prince Legolas.

"Elrond." Glorfindel spoke gently, walking towards Lord Elrond. "Share what troubles you." Glorfindel knew well what was troubling his friend, but he also knew it would be better for Elrond to say it.

"I am not a child," Elrond said reproachfully. "I do not need to speak of things that trouble me and you do not have to follow me around my own home." He saw the soothing smile on Glorfindel's face and sighed. "Walk with me, then, if you are happy to do so."

Glorfindel chuckled. "Thank you for the invitation." He smiled at his old friend and walked with him in silence.

After a time, Elrond spoke. "Do you think harm has come to my sons?" It was something that was weighing heavily on his mind and heart and he wanted someone to tell him his worrying was for naught.

"I will not lie to you or tell you what you wish to hear," Glorfindel chided. "No, do not frown," he added when he saw the sad look that crossed Elrond's face, a look that said his worst fears had been confirmed. "If something terrible had befallen your sons and the prince, I am sure that a Ranger would have told you of it."

Elrond nodded in agreement, knowing this was reasonable. "No letter has come from Elladan and Elrohir, Legolas, or Aragorn. Surely if they were well we would have heard from them."

Glorfindel looked at his friend with compassion but also with shock. "How can you think those things? A letter may not have come, but you would know if some dreadfulness had come to your sons. Do not worry, Elrond, your children will come home to you."

Elrond sighed and looked at the falling snow again, wishing that it held the key to everything that was happening.

-----

Aragorn woke the next morning feeling very hungry and very sick at the same time. He stood up shakily but saw that his strength was returning. He knew not to stress himself, but that his wounds would heal, especially after his brothers had tended to them.

"Estel?" Legolas asked, surprised to see his friend walking around the camp. He was walking back from the river, another couple of fish speared on one of his arrows.

"You are a splendid fisherman I see," Aragorn teased. He was feeling better; not miraculous, but the medicines his brothers had poured down his throat were helping with pain and energy.

Legolas snorted. "Oh, of course I am. I am good at everything."

Aragorn laughed. "Of course you are."

Legolas shook his head and walked back near the fire. "Your brothers are looking around," he said over his shoulder.

Aragorn nodded to show he heard him and walked down to where the river was.

When he reached the river, he removed his worn shoes that Lord Nelkoo had given him to wear as a slave. Looking down, he noticed that he was in Elven attire and he wondered why his footwear had not been changed with the other clothing. He shrugged it off and walked in the water up to his ankles.

Now that he wasn't feeling so weary, the cold water was a nice relief from the warm climate. It soothed his itchy skin and washed the dust away. He heard the sound of horses approaching and he looked up to see a man riding towards him in the distance. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach that this was not a person out for a pleasure ride and quickly put the worn shoes on before jogging up the river banks and back to the camp; a feeling of panic creeping up on him.

Elladan and Elrohir had returned to the camp and when they saw Aragorn walking at a brisk pace toward them, they scolded him.

"You should not tax yourself," Elladan told him, a look of concern in his grey eyes.

"Why are you not resting?" Elrohir asked. "You will hurt yourself more."

Aragorn ignored them and said, "Someone is coming." He was feeling faint from the little exercise he had forced his body to do, and he knew his brothers were right. If he stood for much longer, he would collapse.

Legolas went to look at the rider who was approaching quickly. "It is a bounty hunter," he called back to them, a note of both anger and worry in his voice.

"How can you be sure?" Elladan asked harshly, looking for himself.

"Who else would ride so quickly and ferociously?" Legolas asked quietly.

Elladan had to agree that Legolas was correct; no one else would have any reason to ride directly towards them at such a fast pace. "We do not have time to pack up; we will have to meet him."

Panic hit Aragorn in a wave of terror. "I will not go back."

Elrohir heard him and reached out to grip his shoulder. "We will not let that happen, Estel, do not worry."

Aragorn smiled at his older brother. "I know."

Legolas turned from where he was standing next to Elladan and retrieved his bow, quickly stringing it. He threw his quiver over his shoulder, his blades stuck in their special pockets. He was ready for a fight if one should come.

The twins did much the same as Legolas; reaching for their bows and quivers but making sure they had blades close at hand or attached to their wastes. Though a bow was the preferred weapon of the elves, their skills with a blade were something a human would brag about.

Aragorn had no weapon to defend himself with and his brothers and friend did not give him one. He was injured and would be of little help to them in that state. He moved out of the way and went towards the horses and gave them attention, trying not to succumb to the fear.

The rider rode into their camp and pulled his horse to a halt. He had brown eyes, sun bleached brown hair, and tanned skin. It was obvious he worked hard from the calluses on his hands and the scars that covered the skin that could be seen.

He surveyed the people and his upper lip curled in disgust at finding three armed elves and a human in their company. "I am here to collect the belongings of Lord Nelkoo of Danslow Farm in Fleniar," he announced haughtily.

"We have nothing that belongs to him," Elrohir said, he was trying to keep his voice polite but anger slipped into it nonetheless. He could tell this man had no love for elves but he knew better than to treat people like him rudely.

"What about him?" the man asked, pointing at Aragorn who was trying his best to ignore the conversation that was taking place only a few feet away. "He looks like a slave that's gone missin' recently." He looked at Aragorn uncertainly. He did look like the slave Lord Nelkoo had sent people after, but he was wearing nice foreign clothing.

"He is no slave," Legolas replied coldly.

"Who is he, then?" the man pressed, thinking he had discovered a secret.

Aragorn knew he had to speak up but could think of no fake name to use. He smiled but also grimaced when Legolas spoke up again.

"He is Strider, a Ranger of the North," Legolas shot at the man.

"What are ye doin' here?" the bounty hunter asked scornfully, a sneer on his face. "Isn't it a little far south?"

"Our business is not yours," Elladan snapped. "We do not have to answer to you; leave us or we will attack."

The man knew that Elladan meant what he said. "I will inform Lord Nelkoo that his…property has been found and is headed to the North. He does not treat thieves well and will not forgive you for stealing what he owns," the bounty hunter said before turning his horse and riding off.

"_Lord_," Elladan spat the word in disgust. "What does he know of the title?"

"Peace, brother," Elrohir said quietly. He felt much the same as his twin; the man obviously disgraced his title if he treated people unfairly and was unforgiving.

"It is not safe for us," Aragorn said from behind them. "We must leave."

"Yes," they all agreed.

"We must travel quickly," Elrohir said to them. "It will tax you, Estel, and rest will not be frequent."

"I know," Aragorn replied. "I'll be fine. I will rest when we get home." He was slipping into Common and Elvish again from the exhaustion that was overwhelming him.

The twins shared a look – they knew their brother was becoming sick and that his wounds were far from healed, but they had no other choice. To stay would mean fighting with human bounty hunters. They knew that the one man would tell others and they would band together to retrieve Aragorn. Aragorn had to return to Rivendell so that their father could look after him. They knew he was not nearly as well as he told them and could collapse on his feet at any moment.

"You will ride with me, Estel," Elladan told him. "I daresay your horse is tired from having to carry two riders and Elrohir's horse is not as well trained."

Aragorn nodded. A haze was beginning to fall over his eyes and he knew that unconsciousness was coming to him. "That's fine."

Elladan sensed his brother's weakness and caught him as he collapsed. "We must hurry. It will take us over a week to return home, even with hard riding."

Elrohir and Legolas nodded.

Legolas quickly hid the traces of their camp while Elrohir helped Elladan put Aragorn on his horse. It only took them a few minutes before they were all mounted and riding away from their camp.

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Leggylover03: **Heehee, I am so happy you are enjoying this fic. I hope you like this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the previous ones. ::evil grin:: you will surely love the next few.

**Siegle: **I hope that the brothers will be able to help Estel as well. He has been through a lot and he has to be hurting badly. Thank you for your kind review.

**Wolf Jade: **YAY! You like it!! I am so happy. I will try to keep from letting people know what happens in the chapter so I won't release anymore info!!! It's a good thing Elladan and Elrohir have found their little brother. Hopefully they will be able to help him. Poor Estel, he's hurting and he's getting sick. : ( I know this took a long time to get out, and that is my fault. I have been very lazy.

**Mornflower: **LOL!! I loved your review! I had to laugh at it. ::grins:: I am all excited because it is all beginning now. It is the beginning of the rest of the evil!!! MUA HAHAHA…I hope that makes sense. ::looks at reviewer response:: I think it does. Thank you for the lovely review!

**IwishChan: **Yup!! Elladan and Elrohir have come to Estel and Legolas' rescue. Legolas needed it too even though some people don't seem to think so. He was worried. It's a good thing the twins are there now to help out! Heehee, Yup, it is true, Elladan and Elrohir would have gone right past them if Legolas hadn't called to them.

**Jacquelinestel and wackoranger: **::wicked grin:: of course we are _all_ plotting against you. Heehee. I am really enjoying your fic so please update soon!! About the elfling cult…I was really tired but I am still wondering about them. I know you said it was a clique…but are you sure? ::grin:: Thanks for the review!

**Lindahoyland: **YAY! Thankyou! I am so happy you are enjoying this. Thank you so much for the review. I agree, it is a good thing that the twins have come.

**Catmint: **Thank you for much for the review! I know you are enjoying your previews since you are my beta, and I think you deserve them. You're a great beta reader and I can't thank you enough for helping me with everything. I'm so happy you like the characterization; it is really hard because I want to give each character their own personality and not make them clones. Thanks again for everything.

**MusicDreamer: **::grins wickedly: Heehee, I think you will have to wait for the evilness. : D I hope you enjoy what I have ahead for Aragorn. Yes, I do agree with you on Elrond – he must be worried sick over his sons. It would be so hard for them to be gone that long. Thank you so much for the wonderful review!!

**Horisegurl: **Iam glad you liked the chapter and enjoy my fic. Thank you for the review!

**Elitenschwein: **::glares at ffnet:: I hate when it swallows reviews!! It does that to me sometimes. It is also the worst when it won't let me into my reviews. UGH I hate it when it does that. ::huggles:: So you're a newbie reviewer!!! Thank you for the review!! I love reviews from my lurkers. I am thrilled that you have enjoyed my previous stories such as _Friendship is a Light of Hope_. I am a big fan of Aragorn pain/angst. You'll rarely see Legolas pain/angst unless it is with Aragorn. (If you like Aragorn a lot, you could check out my friend Linuvial Greenleaf. It is what she writes too.) I know it took me a long time to update, and I hope you find it worth the wait!! I have been lazy and busy so I don't really have an excuse. Thanks for the review! Please review again!

**Nessa Inwe: **Yes!!! Finally someone agrees with me on the HP movie!! (I don't know if you read this fic, but if you did, I hope you enjoyed it!!)


	13. Hunted

**I think you all will like this chapter; I had a lot of fun writing it. I know it took a long time, I hope this will be the last of my delays. **

**Chapter 13: Hunted**

_Bravery means not showing fear when you are in danger and wish to turn and run. Stupidity means never being afraid in the face of danger._

Aragorn was not as afraid as his brothers were for his wellbeing. Knowing that he had gone through a miserable state of mind made it easier for him to accept what was happening but it also allowed him to slip back into the misery that he had suffered from months before. He thought that it was helping him to deal with what was happening; his brothers and friend thought otherwise and were terrified for his mental and physical health.

"I am worried," Elrohir whispered to his twin as they rode in the dark. It was six days since they had seen the bounty hunter and they were only three days from their home. They were no longer in the rocky terrain that the twins and Legolas had found disdainful. Instead, they were in the snowy, cold environment that meant it was winter in the north. This was an environment that could easily make their little brother very sick if he was not kept warm and protected from the snow. "I fear for Estel."

Elladan nodded to Elrohir and replied, "I fear for him as well, Elrohir. At the moment, however, let us concentrate on those that have been following us for the last two days."

"Legolas is still close to them, is he not?" Elrohir questioned.

The elf-prince had looped around to follow their trackers as soon as they had been sensed. His hope, and that of the twins, was that he could surprise them and attack when they made camp for the night. He and the twins had figured that it was not more than two people tracking them, a number that Legolas could easily handle alone if worst came to worst.

"He should be," Elladan replied. "Let us hope that he is safe." Elladan was worried for his little brother and worry for his friend was ebbing away at him too. He knew the risk Legolas was taking of tracking the people who tracked them, but he also had confidence in Legolas and knew he could take care of himself.

………

Legolas was close to the people he was tracking and he knew that they were getting ready to make camp. He hoped that they had not sensed him yet so that he could overtake them when they rested.

Killing the people was something that he was loath to do but he knew that he may have to. He was hoping that he might be able to pay them off with the gold and silver he had gotten from the twins for just that purpose.

His tracking skills told him that the bounty hunters had stopped so he did the same, not letting his guard down just in case. An attack from an outside source was not something that he was going to let happen so he hoped that he was safe for the time being.

………

Aragorn stirred and nearly fell off of his brother's horse, something he would have done if Elladan had not caught him. "Thank you," he mumbled.

"Are you hungry?" Elrohir asked. He reached into his saddle bags and pulled out some food that his brother could have.

"No," Aragorn replied. He looked around and frowned at the dark. "How late is it?"

"Late," Elladan responded. "You need to eat." He was worried for his little brother and knew that he would not be able to battle the cold, or infection in his wounds, if he did not eat and he got sick.

"Where's Legolas?" Aragorn asked, looking around and not seeing his friend. "Did he go home? What is happening, Elrohir?" he asked, looking at Elladan whose horse he shared. Illness was muddling his thoughts, as was the sleepiness, and he wished that he could think properly.

Elrohir and Elladan exchanged concerned glances. It was not often that Aragorn mistook the twins and it worried them both.

"Do you not remember, Estel?" Elrohir asked. Seeing that he didn't get a response from the human he said, "Estel?"

Aragorn jerked. "Sorry?"

Elrohir sighed. "Rest, Estel. Tomorrow afternoon we will stop so that you may sleep."

………

When Legolas was certain that the bounty hunters were sleeping, he dismounted and tethered his horse so that he could walk to their camp on foot. It was not far, and he knew better than to bring the mare since she might spook or make noise. He made sure his weapons were concealed but easily accessible, and that the money he hoped to use as a bribe was hidden.

He entered the camp with a feeling of anxiety and made sure to keep himself alert. It only took him seconds to realize why he was anxious – the horses of the bounty hunters were standing beneath a tree but their owners were nowhere to be seen. If they had been sleeping, as Legolas had thought they were, they would have been near their horses.

His elven senses and instinct were what told him to duck and when he heard an arrow embed itself in a tree close to where his head had been, he knew he was just in his feelings of anxiety.

The bounty hunters jumped from the trees and Legolas soon noticed that there were not two, but six of them. He cursed his luck and knew that he would have to fight since the bribes he possessed were not nearly enough for six people.

His mind suddenly went to the horses and he turned to look at them, knowing that two horses could not carry six humans such a long distance in such a short amount of time. When he looked to where the horses were tethered he felt sick, there were not six horses like there were people, but ten, most of them hidden by the trees and stones.

He took in his surroundings in a matter of seconds before he turned back to the bounty hunters. "Why do you travel together?" he asked. He knew bounty hunters normally traveled alone.

Curses were going off in his head as he tried to buy time, thinking of a way to escape. He could not fight six people, and he knew that four more had to be close since their were ten horses and none of them carried a heavy load.

"None of your concern," one of them growled, moving towards Legolas.

Legolas reached for his bow and notched an arrow, pointing it at the man that was advancing on him. He knew he could kill him and possibly two or three others, but he didn't want to kill any of them. "Stop or I will shoot," he threatened.

"So will we."

Legolas looked to see he was surrounded. He knew it would be fruitless to shoot the man when he was so dreadfully outnumbered, so he lowered his weapon. "I will not harm you if you let me go."

"I don't think you're in a very good position to bargain," one of the other men said. "How about you put your weapons down and come with us like a nice elf who makes no noise."

Legolas' inner warrior was furious at being taking prisoner by these men but he knew it would do him, and his friends, no good if he fought the men and lost his life. For the first time in his life Legolas surrendered his weapons without a fight and allowed the men to take him prisoner.

………

"Where is Legolas?" Elladan asked his twin, looking around for their friend. He had a bad feeling about Legolas and hoped that his feelings were wrong.

It was now two days since Aragorn had woken and asked them that same question and now they were only hours from Poln and the borders of Rivendell. Their friend, and the bounty hunters, were nowhere to be seen and it was scaring them quite a bit.

"I do not know," Elrohir responded, trying to think of other things. "I am sure he is fine. If something has happened to him, I am certain we would know. Right now let us worry about Estel and what the snow will do to him if it gets any colder."

The snow had been falling nonstop for three days and there was a very thick blanket on both the ground, and the three riders. It was very cold and the cold had made Aragorn quite sick.

"We will be home soon," Elladan said. "I hope Legolas catches up with us by then."

Aragorn was awake and listening to the conversation between his brothers. He felt very groggy and the fact that he was sick didn't help him to follow the conversation. "I'm ready to go home," he said wearily.

Elladan patted his brother's leg. "I know you are, we will have you home in a few hours and Ada will be able to take care of you."

"Alright," Aragorn agreed, his voice hoarse and lethargic. "I guess I will be happy to see him."

Elrohir raised an eyebrow when he heard what his brother said. "Did you not miss Ada, Estel?" He knew his brother was sick and that his mental state was suffering again, but he thought that his little brother would want to see their father.

"It's not that," he replied. "I just…" he trailed off, not wanting to speak anymore. He had been experiencing strong feelings of nostalgia and he didn't really want to talk to his brothers. He knew that they would just think it was his sickness and that was something he didn't want to explain to them when he felt so terrible.

Elrohir sighed, figuring that his brother was worried that he would be in trouble with their father. "We must hurry, Elladan. It will be dark soon and it will be even colder."

Elladan nodded and quickened their pace.


End file.
